Devilish Mutation
by Digitaldestiny360
Summary: a 14 year old boy goes through a mutation and is forced to run away from home to escape everyone but when Cerebro picks something up on him he soon finds many people after him with deals that will determine the fate of humanity
1. The Beginning of the End

Well I got bored so I decided to start on a story idea I have while my interest for my other story builds back up, this is obviously an X-men story but I'm not sure how that works out since I haven't read the comics so I'll probably fuse the X-men cartoon I used to watch and the decently new yet already off tv X-men evolution series together, in English, I'll have Kurt and Kitty and all the X-men evolution characters but have a few twists from the other ones, if your confused you'll see what I'm talking about if you ever actually read my story most of chapter one is describing how his life was before the mutation

_Devilish Mutation_

A 14 year old boy was walking home listening to his cd player as usual and trying to forget everything that had happened that day, yet another fight with his friends, suspended from school again due to that bitch of a principal.

"Hehe, Bitch oughta burn in hell, wait, nah, that's mine, she can go ta oblivion or something" he said while listening to his favorite song for most likely the twentieth time that day and still enjoying it.

As he walked up to his house he found that no one was home yet again besides his perverted dog, who looked up girls skirts all the time even after getting fixed and his evil cat that had glowing red eyes and incredibly sharp claws.

"Hey Muttface, how's it going" he said to his dog using the nickname he had made for him.

His dog answered by wagging it's stubby tale back and forth crazily just like it always did and after a minute of petting it he went to his homework, "Algebra, why me, the formulas are fine but why did it have to be shapes I hate shapes" he said while groaning as he opened his math book.

"Oh yay, and after this I get to do physics and the civil war, this just sucks, why couldn't I live in Japan instead, then I'd be studying samurais but no, I have to find out how we made the same mistake nearly 100 times and still haven't learned from it, I may live in America but I'm really hating it" he said while holding his head as he began to do his homework.

After finishing his homework he moved on to watching TV but couldn't find anything good on as usual.

"Why do I even try?" he asked Muttface who just laid down on his back and put his feet in the air signaling that he wanted his belly scratched.

"Heh, fine, Who's a stupid dog, you are, you are" he said as he petted his dog before going online and reading through a few chapters on the fanfics he had found a few days ago before getting offline and flipping a coin like he always did to see whether he'd try to continue writing his story or play some videogames.

"Let's see, heads games, tails story" he said as he flipped the coin and had it land on heads again.

"Sheesh what's with this coin, it always lands on head, oh well, gaming it is then" he said as he entered his room and turned on his PS2 before beginning to play Kingdom Hearts even though he had already beaten the game over ten times but it was still fun to beat up Sephiroth.

"Too easy" he said while humming one of his favorite songs.

An hour later he had finished with the gaming and decided to listen to his cd player for a bit then noticed the time.

"Aw shit, ten already, damn this sucks, I didn't even have dinner, oh well, not like we have anything to eat anyways" he said before going to sleep or at least trying to only to lay there for an hour before waking up at 6:30 in the morning and getting ready for another day of hell, er school I mean and running down to find he had somehow missed the bus again and ended up sprinting around a mile and a half so he could catch the bus at it's next stop, his old elementary school and collapsed on the bus before pulling out his cd player and listening to his favorite song yet again while waiting for the bus to arrive at the school so he could get driven insane by all the jock wannabe's and prep wannabe's in his small town.

"Sheesh, elementary school by a graveyard and Junior High school by a jail, oh well just another month till I'm out" he said while ignoring the idiot behind him that was punching the seat to annoy him, the boy who was annoying him was none other than Robert Chapman, he'd gone to Juvenile Hall for a year and a half for stealing some stuff and bringing some stuff that could have been used to blow up the school and for some reason Robert thought that he had told.

By now your wondering who this person is and now I shall tell you, his name was Zeoma Hadaharuis but everyone calls him Zeo.

As the bus parked at the school and they got off he was the first to get off and most of the popular kids were yelling at him.

"That's what you bastards get for sitting in the back anyways he said while bringing his school attitude out and walking to his first period which was social studies.

He entered, took his seat and, in an attempt to ignore everyone else began to work.

After an uneventful period of that he went to second period which was his favorite.

"Heh, computer class and I'm done early, internet and music all period, now that sounds fun" he said as he walked up to his comp class and went online for the next 45 minutes.

Not noticing the headache that was forming Zeo continued through his next 2 periods, math and science before going off to lunch bored of the day the whole time and holding his head due to a headache that had begun a few minutes ago but he was sure it was just him getting bored of science.

As he got his lunch he sat down at an empty table trying to ignore his friends and telling himself the same thing he did every time he had a fight with his friends.

"They're better off without me, I've never helped them and all I am is trouble" he told himself in his head again and again not noticing that his headache was gone.

After lunch he headed to P.E. "Yes, I needed to waste some energy" he said while ignoring all the jocks and preps and everyone else that was pushing their way to the front so they could get changed first.

After changing his clothes and sitting down waiting for the P.E. teachers to blow the whistle signaling the start of the warmups he found himself moving a bit faster than before but the real surprise was that he wasn't even panting, strange, he'd always been called a weakling and yet none of the jocks could finish the warmups usually and now he wasn't even panting, something was off there.

As he got ready for the pushups somebody began to scream, he looked around to see what they were screaming at to find they were staring towards him so he spun around expecting someone to be standing there with a weapon or something but there was nothing and no one there.

"Huh, what the hell are you screaming about" Zeo said as he looked towards them to find them still staring at him then one of them yelled out, "look at his hands, he's got claws and his eyes, they're blood red."

"What, who the fuck are you talking about?" Zeo asked as he looked around for someone with that description only to turn around and here another scream.

"What now, what is with you fuckers?" Zeo asked as another jock yelled out "He's a freak, he's got claws and fangs and even a tail and horns, I say we get him" before running at Zeo, who was still confused, followed by a group of jocks and Zeo did the most logical thing he could, he ran for it but as he took off everything began to blur and next thing he knew he found himself in an alleyway in some city in who now's where.

"Where am I, why did they attack, I now I'm a freak but that seemed a bit...much?" Zeo said in surprise as he looked at a broken mirror on the ground and noticed how he looked.

"What the fuck happened to my face, it's completely blood red, and seriously, what's with the tail?" Zeo said to himself as someone saw him and yelled.

"Ah it's the devil, run for your lives. " Hey, I'm not the devil, crazy yes but I'm not demonic, I just look demonic" he yelled after the man who was sprinting away.

**Meanwhile at Xavier's Institute**

Xavier was checking for any new mutant signals and was quite surprised to find one he had never sensed before was barely even a mile away from where they were, the strange thing was that there seemed to be a different type of energy attached to it, there was the usual X-gene but it seemed that a second hidden gene had reacted to the X-gene and now both sides of power were battling it out.

"If he or she is currently in the city then what would happen if he lost control with that much power, it seems that we should either get her or him here to teach him control or somewhere else where he can't do any damage, I suppose it all comes down to how he reacts" Xavier said as he telepathically called the X-men or at least the ones that were to go.

The ones chosen were: Kitty Pryde, AKA Shadowcat; Kurt Wagner, AKA Nightcrawler; Logan, AKA Wolverine; Scott Summers AKA Cyclops and the final one to be sent would be Jean Grey.

"So you like mean there's a super mutant or something here now?" Kitty said.

"Yes and I fear that he or she may lose control if he or she doesn't get help soon" Xavier said after he told the group what to expect.

"Vell zis is interesting but vhy am I coming?" Kurt asked not really seeing how he could help in this.

"Well, do you remember the dimension between your teleportations?" Xavier said to Kurt.

"Ya, how could I forget, zat place vas a nightmare" Kurt said as he shuddered a the memory.

"Well when the strange red beasts broke out they opened the portal back and I sensed more than one dimension attached to that place and the energy signal coming from this new mutant is vaguely familiar to one that I sensed there so I'm hoping that by teleporting you might leave the darker side that I sensed back in the middle dimension" Xavier said.

"Vell I guess that makes sense but vhy is everyone else coming if zat's the plan." "Well it is possible for the plan to fail and if that happens we'll have to take him or her down if he or she loses control" Xavier said, the group soon entered the X-jet after answering the rest of the questions before they landed the ship a few blocks away and began to head towards the unidentified mutant.

They never knew that Magneto had been listening in on this conversation and that he now planned to have this new mutant join his team instead.

"Time to see if I can persuade this new mutant to join my team, I'm sure he or she would love a chance to take revenge on the humans" Magneto said while laughing at an abandoned warehouse and terrifying all the people around.

The Rise of Magneto had begun and if lucky this new powerhouse would bring around the Fall of the X-men and best yet, the humans who those fools chose to protect.

* * *

Well it's short but it is important to show how things were before and what he lost from the transformation and would you look at that, I've already got a major twist in too, seeya 


	2. Edge of a War

Well now, guess it's time for chapter two and I already have thought up another thousand ideas for this story alone including a sequel but that's way too much, anyways if you do read please review,

thanks to my second reviewer out of all my stories that I don't actually know in English, thank you ( it won't let me write down an email address so i'll just say loisemustdie)

_Devilish Mutation_

As Zeo began looking around he noticed a few things like the fact that, according to the last time he checked, the newspapers were ahead a couple of years since they said 2010 and it was currently only 2006.

"Sheesh, they're gonna get in trouble for that, wrong date on a newspaper, that was smart of em" he said as he noticed a few other changes but not much.

"Well I guess I'm not in town anymore, wonder where I am" he said to himself but then his head began hurting and he turned just in time to see a metal pipe come flying at him and wrap around him.

"What the hell, what just happened?" Zeo yelled out in surprise.

"I did and you are going to come with me understand?" Magneto asked him as two of Magneto's pods appeared but before he could drag Zeo into one he was blasted in the side by a laser and while Magneto's concentration was down the pipe unwrapped around him seemingly by magic.

"Whoa, this is definitely weird, SWEET" Zeo said as he saw the battle begin between Magneto and the others but halfway through the battle his head began pounding and next thing he knew he was inside a completely dark space and in front of him stood an exact replica of himself.

"Hey, COOL, I've got a twin now" Zeo said and was surprised at how his 'twin' answered.

"Oh no, I'm not your twin, on the contrary, I am your dark side and I've decided to take over" the voice said and then everything was black for Zeo but not for his dark side who, as soon as he had control, leapt forward and knocked Magneto to the ground before knocking him out and turning to the X-Men with a strange smile on his face.

"So who might you fools be?" the dark Zeo said as he looked at every single one of them but he didn't notice Kurt grab him and teleport him and next thing the dark side knew he was back at the place he had began, the Brimstone dimension, as it was called and he found that yet again he no longer had a body but that wasn't a problem.

"So he brought me back here huh, too bad I can get out any time and also that I no longer need a body" Dark Zeo said while laughing and knocking away one of the beasts that attacked him like it was nothing.

"I'll soon return and while I'm at it I'll take over that world" he said while still laughing and standing there at the top of the mountain looking at the hell around him and truly loving it.

**A few hours later**

Zeo woke up to find his head throbbing and to find that he couldn't move his body except his mouth, he also noticed that he was tied down to a chair and in front of him stood a couple of people, some that he thought he had seen fighting the 'freak with the bucket on his head' as he had thought of him.

"What the fuck, why the hell am I tied down damn it" Zeo yelled out which surprised some of the people there since they hadn't expected an outburst like that.

"Easy there kid" Logan said.

"Your going to be fine, just calm down and we'll tell you why your tied down" Jean said which caused Zeo to calm down a bit and listen to their story.

According to them he had tried to attack them due to the dark version of him and when they defeated him he was still knocked out, they had been afraid that it hadn't worked so they had tied him down just in case and then he had woken up just now and freaked out.

"Okay then but just one question now, who are you people" Zeo asked which surprised them since mutants were now public and they were the most well known of all next to Apocalypse.

"Don't ya watch the news bub?" Logan asked while leaning against the wall.

"Uh, no, not really but what's that got to do with this?" he asked confused that they would ask something like that.

"We are mutants" Xavier said. "Your what, chh, as if, there's no such thing" Zeo said.

"It seems as if he doesn't know, let's try this then" Xavier thought to himself. "Tell us, do you know what year this is?" Xavier asked Zeo and was only half surprised with the answer.

"Well duh, it's 2006" he said which surprised everyone else.

"Sorry ta break it to ya but this is 2010" Logan said.

"WHAAAAAAAAT" Zeo yelled out at the top of his lungs.

For the next couple of hours they used their time filling him in on Apocalypse and everything else as well as telling him of everything else.

"So your saying that you guys saved the world a couple of times, a million other things and who knows what else" Zeo said still not believing what they had told him.

"Okay then but if it's four years into the future, where have I been this whole time?" Zeo asked as the whole deal set in.

"We're not sure, that is what we have been working on, perhaps something may have happened to you, tell us, do you remember what happened before this?" Beast said as he came in and surprised Zeo.

"Ahh, a blue bear, it's weird... wait, it's weird? COOL" Zeo said as he continued to stare straight ahead since he couldn't move his body.

"So do ya remember anything or not bub?" Logan said.

"Heh, ya I remember that I became this in the middle of my school and ran for it then next thing I knew I was lying in an alleyway" Zeo said, his voice darkening a bit.

"I see, it really seems as if the time in between has disappeared, an interesting discovery indeed, perhaps if we can search your mind we may find an answer to our new problem" Beast said.

"Uh, sure. Go into my mind but don't you dare look at any of my memories from before understand?" Zeo said in the darkest voice they had heard from them yet and it surprised them greatly.

After the shock Xavier entered his mind, or at least attempted to but instead he was thrown across the room knocked out.

A while later, after a few threats and misunderstandings, Xavier awoke.

"That... was unexpected" Xavier said as he stared at Zeo who still had no idea what had happened.

"It seems you have a powerful force blocking your mind" Xavier said.

"Uh, okay, so your saying my minds being blocked so you can't read it? Who the hell's blockin it?" Zeo asked.

"That, it seems is another question" Xavier said.

"Well, okay, but can you people untie me now?" Zeo asked annoyed that he was still tied up.

"Of course" Xavier said as he used his powers to untie Zeo as well as have Beast give him the medicine so he could move again.

"Thanks I guess, but now what do I do? If I've been gone for four years then I can't exactly just walk back home and act like nothing happened, especially while I look like this" Zeo said.

"Well I believe I have the answer, you will be coming into our school for the gifted and will live here, besides that you will also be going to High School with the most of the others, they are currently in their third year so you have a bit of catching up to do which is why you will be placed in year one, but first I must ask how old you are, or rather were, at the time of the mutation." Xavier said

"Well I was 14 and I was one month away from the end Junior High School but what's that gotta do with anything?" Zeo asked.

"It means that until school starts back up you will be finishing all the unfinished work you had left, it seems we may have to make a fake identity for you, or at least have a fake last name" Xavier said.

"Oh man, school over the summer? Fine, if I need a fake name I'll be Zeo Takamaru but exactly what does this school do then if we're already going to high school?" Zeo asked.

After a few hours, Xavier had explained what the school did as well as everything else before handing Zeo a watch.

"Uh, okay, what's with the watch? I never use on anyway." Zeo said.

"It's a holowatch" Beast said from the side while examining a couple of papers.

"A holowatch? They actually have those things? SWEET" Zeo said as he put it on and activated it which returned him back to normal.

Now instead of his demon appearance he had light brown eyes, long, out of control dark brown hair, was five foot five and was currently wearing a black jacket and green baggy pants which, as it turned out, was his usual style.

"SWEET, HELLS YEAH, I'M BACK TA NORMAL... or at least, as normal as I used to be, which really wasn't normal at all" Zeo said after calming down.

"Alright then, I think it's time you were introduced to the others, after that we shall see what kind of powers you have, now then let's be on our way."

Xavier said as he walked off, followed by the rest of the X-men in the room as well as Zeo.

* * *

Well then, another short chappie, oh well, it's still pretty much the prologue, the real story should begin next time, if you read please review, seeya. 


	3. Introductions and Danger Room

Alright then time for chappie three, thanks to anyone who reads this story at any time, well then, now that that's out of the way I guess it's to the story

Thanks to my second reviewer Scarlet-Child and yes he technically is a devil but it's really just part of his mutation added onto something he thought he made up but his mutation made real, you'll see what I mean someday and yes he does talk to himself a lot but that's because he has no one else to talk to.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with X-men

_Devilish Mutation_

As Zeo left the room he had been in he pointed out that they still hadn't introduced themselves.

"Yes, it seems we haven't, hm, well I'm Hank Mccoy also known as Beast" Hank said.

"Name's Logan or Wolverine if ya want my battle name" Logan said.

"I am Professor Xavier, the owner of this school" Xavier said.

"Okay but what about the guy with the sci-fi glasses" Zeo asked while looking towards Scott who was walking by at the time.

"That would be Scott Summers and he has those glasses so he doesn't lose control of his powers by shooting out enough energy to cut through a mountain" Beast said.

"Uh, okay, remind me not to make him angry then" Zeo said as he looked towards Scott who had now walked past.

"I believe it will be easier to summon the others rather then walk around trying to find them, what do you think professor?" Beast asked "It seems like a good idea" Xavier said as he used his mind to call the mutants there.

As the mutants gathered in the conference room they saw someone they had never seen before and guessed that they had been called to meet him.

The introductions were started by Jean Grey who told her powers as well as her name but nothing more.

After that it was Bobby Drake who introduced himself as Iceman before getting forced to say his real name.

Then it was Tabitha Smith, also known as Boom-Boom who introduced herself and decided it would be fun to show her powers unlike the others and then threw a time bomb straight at Scott just for fun which knocked him back onto his butt.

Scott then walked off in a bad mood.

Next to introduce was Sam Guthrie, also known as Cannonball who told him his powers before walking to the seats.

Then it was Rahne Sinclair who was also known as Wolf Bane so she then transformed into a wolf to prove the reason she was called that.

"Okay then, how many more" Zeo asked and saw 9 more people.

The next to walk up was someone his own age, Jamie Madrox also known as Multiple and for good reason, he proved the reason by punching his fist and multiplying before walking back to his seat as well.

Now it was Ray Crisp's, also known as Berserker's, turn to be introduced and he showed off his powers by shooting off an electric spark which caused the unexpecting Jamie to jump up and multiply around seven times, much to everyone's displeasure.

Now it was Amara Aquila, also known as Magma and on top of that was also a princess to be introduced.

"Whoa, they have princesses here, that's a surprise" Zeo said as she told him she was a princess.

Next was Roberto De Costa, also known as Sunspot.

As Sunspot walked off Zeo muttered, "Oh yay, just 5 more."

Next was Jubilation Lee, also known as Jubilee who showed her powers by making some fireworks.

"Whoa, that must really cut back on 4th of July and New Year costs huh" Zeo said as he watched the fireworks she had made.

Next one Zeo met was none other than Ororo Monroe, also known as Storm who merely introduced herself before taking a seat at the teachers seats.

After that it was Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler who came up.

"Hello, I am Kurt Wagner also known as ze Nightcrawler"he said before teleporting back to his seat which surprised Zeo.

"Whoa, you can teleport SWEET" Zeo said.

After that Rogue came up and introduced herself as well as telling about her powers which caused Zeo to get a sad look on his face.

Finally there was only one person left Kitty Pryde. "Hi I'm like Kitty Pryde and my X-men name is Shadowcat" she said but as she said that a sad look came across Zeo's face and he turned towards the professor.

"Professor, can I use the phone?" he asked in a saddened voice.

"Um, sure, why though?" Xavier asked, surprised by both the question and the tone.

"I want to call an old friend of mine" he said as he walked off to the side before grabbing the phone and walking to the halls.

As he dialed the number he could barely keep himself from just stopping.

It had been 4 years and even if she was there would she remember him and if she did would she be the same? So many questions.

He'd known her for around three years, well technically seven since he'd been gone for the last four.

She was one of his best friends, though her crush on him kind of made things annoying.

They were both obsessed with anime and would usually just make up stories, they'd made around 300 already and that's just on the good ones, who knows how many all together.

Now it was time to see if she remembered him.

"Alright, here goes" he said as he finished dialing the number and put the phone to his ear.

After three rings someone finally answered.

"Hello" a woman asked. "Hello is Haila there?" he asked in a soft voice.

"This is her" the woman said. "Oh, in that case, hey loser" Zeo said as his voice went back to normal.

"WHAT, WHO IS THIS" Haila yelled into the phone.

"Oh, I'm Yusuke Urameshi, who da ya think, after all who else calls ya a loser" Zeo said while nearly laughing.

"Ghh, is this some kind of joke?" Haila growled into the phone.

"Still don't remember huh, well then I'll just have to make you remember with the one thing you hate, or at least say you hate, though by the tone of your voice after I'm guessing you like it" Zeo said.

"Uh, what?" Haila asked, confused as to what he had said. "This Mistress Haila" Zeo said in a soft voice (think Shuich Minamono, or Kurama, or Yoko or whatever he goes as.

"Huh, wait a second" Haila said in a strange voice.

"Do you know who I am now loser?" he asked. "Zeo, is it you!" she said happily.

"Bingo Bingo you win the prize" Zeo said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"I can't believe it's you, I thought you were dead, they never told us what happened at the school, they-" "Whoa, slow down will ya, sheesh, and in thought I talked fast" Zeo said as he told her a few small things, except he left out the part where he was now a mutant but she ended up saying something about a rumor that he had transformed before he left.

"Uh, would you believe I'm the descendent of Yusuke?" Zeo asked.

"No, but what really happened?" Haila asked. "Well I transformed into a demon in the middle of P.E. so they attacked me and then I woke up four years later" Zeo said.

"...Your kidding right?" Haila asked.

"Uhh, no not really" he said before telling her the story while she told him what had happened, as well as someone they knew and had always hated trying to act like a power ranger and had tried to attack Apocalypse only to get himself nearly killed.

"Your kidding right? He still liked power rangers all the way into high school, now that's pathetic" Zeo said.

"I know, isn't it" Haila said while laughing.

"What about The Thing" Zeo asked using a nick name they had made for someone they had both known.

The 'Thing' had asked out two of his best friends, tried to beat him and his best friend up a few times and to top it all off had gotten Haila suspended from school for nearly half the year altogether.

"He actually tried to fight Apocalypse too, he tried to use a basketball on him, hahhahahhahahahhahhahhahhahahahah" Haila said before laughing for the next minute or so and finally stopped.

"Hey kid, time ta get off" Logan said from the side which surprised Zeo who had nearly forgotten where he was.

"Aw man, hey Haila, I gotta go, seeya" he said as he hung up before turning to Wolverine.

"Oh gee, thanks so much for gettin me off the phone wolfy boy" he said sarcastically.

"What'd ya just call me!" Logan said angry.

"Oh you mean Wolfy Boy' Zeo said with a smirk before spinning around and running from a pissed off Wolverine with his claws out.

"Ahh, someone help, wolfy boy's insane" he said as he jumped over the couch and ran past a couple of students closely followed by Wolverine who was slashing again and again.

"Help, wolfy boy want's to kill me" he said as he ran past the teachers who could only stare at the scene.

"Wolfy boy? Who's that" Scott asked as Wolverine ran by after Zeo with his claws out.

"Wolfy boy huh, I'll show you" Logan said.

"Does that answer your question?" Jean said while next to him.

"Uh, ya, I think so, I'll just be going to my room now" Scott said as he walked off.

**The Next Day**

"Why me? I'm older than half the people here and I'm still doing Algebra, there should be a law against shapes in math" Zeo muttered to himself as he was beginning his new work but what he found surprising was that for the first time in his life he actually understood it all perfectly.

"My mutation made me smarter? SWEET" he yelled which startled a couple of people who had been passing by his new room, which was gigantic in his opinion.

A few minutes later he left his room and walked to where Beast was to turn in his work as well as his science and social studies which, to his dismay, he wasn't any better at.

"Hey, blue bear dude" Zeo yelled into Beast's Lab which caused a crash as well as a grumble before Beast finally came up.

"Yes, what is it?" Hank asked while trying to stay calm.

"I'm done with all my work" Zeo said and grinned at Hank's surprise.

Hank then quickly grabbed the papers and looked at them to find that every answer involving math and science had been perfect, and yet the social studies had a few minor errors on it but not too much.

"Remarkable, it seems that your mutation has increased your intelligence, how it is that your history intelligence hasn't gone up I cannot say, yet another mystery" Hank said as he continued to ramble as he walked back into his lab to try and work on this mystery as well.

"Uh, okay then, I'll just be going now" Zeo said as he walked away, a bit freaked out that someone could enjoy their work so much.

"Jeez, and I thought I was weird, wait I am" he whispered to himself while walking past Rahne who had heard that and merely raised an eyebrow before she too continued walking.

That was when he noticed that everyone was walking back to where the conference room had been.

"Huh, where's everyone going now?" He asked himself aloud.

"Like, didn't the professor tell you? We're supposed to go to the conference room because you like still haven't shown the others what you look like or like told anything about yourself" Kitty said as she walked by, coming straight through the wall which surprised him since he still hadn't been told her power due to walking out when she mentioned her X-men name.

How strange a coincidence, her name had been his friends E-Mail address, strange way to get reminded of a friend, oh well, everything was always weird for him.

As he entered the conference room he found everyone staring at him from the seats yet again and it was kind of unnerving.

"Uh, hi, I'm Zeo Takamaru and this is my true form" he said as he turned off his watch and watched all the incredibly surprised looks from those who hadn't already seen this form.

"Okay then, great now to the story of my life, I hate my life" he thought as everyone began to calm down and he told of his life.

"Well my life was pretty normal I guess, the only thing was that I never did fit in and I never wanted to. At first everyone considered me a geek because I wasn't on any sports teams so I pushed myself to the limit and surpassed them at sports, kept 'em from calling me a geek, that's for sure. Well there isn't really much to tell, I lived in a small town and transformed in the middle of my P.E. class only a week after my birthday then I woke up in an alley around here, as I said, not much to tell" Zeo said as he finished telling his story before walking back to his room, or at least trying to but Logan stopped him.

"Ya still have to make up an X-men name kid" Logan said before pushing Zeo back.

"Uh, a name? Fine, I'll go with Diablos cause it sounds cool and fits" Zeo said before walking off.

"Bye wolfy boy" Zeo said after he had walked past Logan, who spun around at that and ran at him before chasing him all over the mansion.

**A Few Weeks Later**

After a few weeks of studying and homework, as well as driving Wolverine insane, Zeo found that he had been put in with the new mutants and now it was time for his first Danger Room session.

"Why's it called the danger room? I thought this was supposed to train us to use our powers so shouldn't it be the training room or something?" he asked Jamie who was also walking there.

When he got there he found that eight others were there: Tabitha, Sam, Amara, Rahne, Roberto, Ray, and Jubilee and all of them were tired, as was he, since it was 7:00 in the morning.

That was when he found out who ran the danger room session.

"Ah, shit, don't tell me wolfy boy's in charge of this" Zeo said while panicking since he knew that he had already pissed Logan off.

"Well I am kid and for callin me that you're gonna get an extra thirty minutes added on to your session, bub" Logan said while glaring down at him from the control room.

"Alright then, first your gonna watch how the others do it" Logan said before turning to the new mutants.

"And that means don't mess up" he said to them as he set the danger room to level 3 which is what they usually trained on, though to them it was to much.

Zeo watched the others dodge the single laser that was in the room as well as the three buzz saws and four low class droids that were set in the corners and shot a blast every now and then.

He watched as Sam dodged the laser then shot forward with his powers and destroyed it as well as watching when Jubilee used her fireworks to blind the droids, though she blinded the others as well.

Jamie was tricking the robots by having seven of him but didn't notice Tabitha to the side who ran into him causing even more clones as well as causing a time bomb to blow in their faces knocking them out.

Amara and Rahne were currently fighting off all of the droids and were doing pretty good until Roberto came flying in and while attacking a droid knocked them down before the remaining droids knocked them out.

No one around Jubilee could see so Ray and Sam ended up slamming into a buzz saw knocking themselves out as well as sending the saw flying and hitting Roberto who didn't expect it and slammed into the ground right on top of Jubilee knocking the only two still up out.

"Damn it, I say not to mess up and what do they do? They mess up more than ever, tomorrow they're getting an extra hour for this" He growled before turning to Zeo.

"Alright kid, your turn, let's see what you can do" he said as Zeo walked in and he put it at level one to start with since they still didn't know his power.

As Zeo entered he saw only one enemy in front of him, a single low class droid who shot one bullet which Zeo dodged before running in and slamming the droid in the side of it's head with his elbow and surprisingly crushing it like it was a piece of paper.

"Well ya got super strength but ya still got ta go through another level" Logan said as he brought it up to level two and a buzz saw, a laser and a droid appeared and the laser and droid attacked but he dodged to the side only to slam into the buzz saw but instead of it cutting him the buzz saw actually broke off.

"Uh, okay, well let's try this then" Zeo said as he picked up the buzz saw and used it as a mirror to send the laser blast straight through the droid before throwing the saw like a frisbee and cutting the laser in half.

"So ya got hard skin too? Heh let's see ya take level three then kid" Logan said, annoyed that Zeo was doing so well and soon level three was activated.

There were soon two buzz saws, a laser and four droids in the room.

Zeo dodged the laser only to get hit by two droids and blasted into the buzz saw which threw him off and while in mid air he was blasted by four droids and a laser before spinning around and running at the laser at an incredibly fast speed and getting behind it causing the four droids to shoot at it before he ran behind a droid and the others shot at it then he back flipped, grabbed the still spinning saws and threw them forward and cut the three remaining droids in half before falling forward from exhaustion.

"So he's got speed, strength and hard skin? I see, if he trains some more he could probably make it to the X-men status" Hank said as he walked in and glared at Logan for putting a newbie into that level alone.

"He deserved it, the kid was too overconfident" Logan said.

"Oh really, can you tell me of such a time, it seemed to me that he was nearly under confident" Hank said before jumping into the Danger Room and picking Zeo up and carrying him to his room.

Zeo had begun to make a name for himself by doing this and when he woke up he would find that all the new mutants, and some of the X-men were talking about him but either way he was exhausted and he didn't wake until nearly evening to go get something to eat.

After that he went back to sleep, remembering to get back at Logan for this.

* * *

Wow, 17 pages on this, it's not a record all together but it's pretty good for this story, thanks to all reviewers and those that will review or at the very least read, seeya 


	4. More DR training and Capture

Alright then, time for the fourth chapter, thank you, anyone that's ever read this or ever will

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

_Devilish Mutation_

As Zeo awoke again he found that it was morning.

"Whoa, I slept a full day, my new record" he said before walking out to get some breakfast.

As he reached the kitchen he found the new mutants and a few of the younger X-men members, such as Rogue, Kurt and Kitty, there and staring at him, well besides Rogue who just glanced at him then went back to eating breakfast.

"Uh, is there a reason your staring?" Zeo asked them nervously, feeling like he'd done something wrong.

"Did you really like go through the first three like levels in a row" Kitty asked him. "Uh...yeah...why?" he asked her "well like, no one's ever done that on their first try, like good job" Kitty said to him.

"Ya, okay but can you stop saying like?" Zeo asked her as he tried to get past the new mutants and get something to eat.

That was when he decided to use his powers to get by, or at least, part of his powers.

He jumped up to the ceiling and grabbed on with his claws before crawling upside down to where the food was set out and falling off the roof.

Only problem with that was that Logan saw this and decided to yell at him for damaging the ceiling.

"Look what you did to the ceiling bub, your gonna have another extra hour of danger room for this" Logan yelled at him.

"Blah blah blah blah blah, alright let's try this wolfy boy" Zeo said which caused Logan to bring out his claws in anger as well as to intimidate Zeo and as soon as the claws were out Zeo used his speed and strength to pull Logan to the roof and stick his claws into it.

"What the? You little, what kinda joke is this?" Logan yelled while stuck to the roof since Zeo had decided to upgrade to the highest roof in the mansion and now Logan was dangling from two stories high.

"Look at what your doing! Destroying the roof like that, sheesh, you'd think the grownups would at least follow the rules" Zeo said as the others walked in, in time to hear what was said and most of them fell down laughing but that was when Logan decided to jump down.

"Oh shit, hey wolfy boy" Zeo said while gulping before spinning around and running off.

Once again they ran past Scott who merely stared, wondering why Zeo was still messing with Logan when he knew what Logan could do.

Oh well there were many mysteries but now wasn't the time, it was time for DR (Danger Room) training for the X-men, wait, how's that work if Logan wasn't there to work the machine? Oh well, he'd just have to take over and train the others while Logan was out.

As Scott arrived at the DR room he found that, besides Jean and Rogue, who hadn't seen what had happened, no one else was there.

"Where is everyone" Jean asked of Scott. "Most likely think it's canceled" Scott said.

"Why do they think that" Jean asked confused, "Scott sighed then told her what he had seen.

"Logan was chasing Zeo again and I'm betting that Kurt and Kitty saw that and decided that without Logan there was no DR today."

That was when Logan walked in, followed by Zeo, who he had dragged in.

"Alright bub, if you wanna act like you're the best then how about you train with the X-men for today.

Then you'll see just how weak you are" Logan growled out at him.

"Um, sure, so when are you gonna let go of my arm?" Zeo asked him which caused Logan to growl before letting go.

As he did so Kurt and Kitty walked in, after Jean sent them a message to come of course, otherwise they never would have come if they had a valid excuse.

As they entered Logan growled at them and said, your late and then told them all that Zeo was gonna train with them today.

"But like isn't our training too hard for him?" Kitty asked, sure he'd passed the first three levels alone but the X-men did train at level 11 and that was a major level difference.

"That's the point" Logan growled out before walking up to the control room.

"Vell, he seemed angry" Kurt said while turning his illusion off as Zeo did the same and soon the room changed.

It was filled with around 20 lasers, 15 saws, 3 electric barriers and 7 miniature droids, which were much stronger than the ones at level three.

"Alright bub, let's see how long you last" Logan said with a grin while above. Soon the lasers and everything else began to move.

"Ah great, why do I get the feeling that I made a big mistake?" Zeo mumbled to himself as he dodged a laser and tried to grab one of the saws, only to find it was much sharper than before and ended up cutting his hands.

"Yeow, that thing hurts" Zeo said as he held his hand, not noticing the laser coming at him until it was next to him and he had no time to move, he closed his eyes and waited but it never hit, he heard two bamfs and then he opened his eyes to find himself on the other side of the room.

"Uh thanks" Zeo said as he saw that it was Nightcrawler who helped him.

As Kurt teleported away Zeo noticed the lasers were focusing on him so he decided to give them something to focus on.

He began to run around the room and caused the lasers to spin around to try and keep up which caused them to overheat and 4 of the lasers were destroyed.

He then saw a laser aiming at Kurt from the corner of his eye, he also saw that Kurt's back was turned and he decided to help him out.

He ran over there and jumped up, grabbing the laser from the roof and spinning it the other way so that it blasted another laser.

Kurt noticed this and said thanks before teleporting away.

"By now, Zeo was beginning to run out of energy.

He may have super speed and strength but the speed took a lot out of him and the strength, he just wasn't used to.

He noticed one of the droids coming at him so he back flipped and hit it, causing it to break from the force but he was now getting a bit sluggish and so wasn't able to move fast enough when the next droid shot a laser at him from the side and knocked him into one of the electric barriers which shocked him and then threw him off and he landed on the saw which cut him up a bit before he finally was thrown into the air and as he began to fall he was shot from above by the lasers and blasted frm below by the droids, which was enough to almost knock him out but not before he used a final power of his that wasted more energy then any of the others.

He blasted pure energy in energy in every direction for around 30 feet around him, which was more than half the room, destroying most of the lasers, all the remaining droids, ten saws and two of the barriers, leaving only two remaining lasers, three saws and a single barrier since the others had destroyed the rest of them as well as barely dodged the blast of energy sent out by Zeo who fainted right then and there and the DR room automatically turned itself off as it felt one of it's occupants faint.

"Everyone just stared in surprise before Logan ran in there, even angrier then before, now that the kid had almost finished himself and he noticed that he'd now have to explain to Hank at the infirmary exactly why Zeo was yet again coming out of the DR room knocked out.

As Logan picked Zeo up and carried him to the infirmary the others finally began to speak.

"Zat vas to close" Kurt said as he sighed.

"Ah know" Rogue said "yeah, I mean like, what would have happened if it had like hit us?" Kitty asked the others who merely shuddered before changing up and walking off to go get a bit of rest before messing around for the rest of the day.

As Logan arrived at the infirmary with Zeo knocked out in his arms the first thing Hank did was ask what happened.

"I put him with the X-men training as punishment" Logan said.

"You did what? I thought I already told you that it was too high a level for him!" Beast yelled at him.

Logan answered that with a grunt before walking off, leaving Hank to check on Zeo alone.

Hank soon found something quite surprising indeed. It seemed that the awakening of Zeo's new power had changed something in his blood stream, the energy now coursed through him but Hank didn't know the reason for that, counting that Logan had neglected to mention the new power and so Hank used the whole night trying to figure it out as to where the change came from.

It wasn't until tomorrow that he heard of what had happened in the danger room due to Kitty spreading it around.

At that Hank found a new idea to try and figure this out and so tried one more test and found the truth.

"Hm, I see, it's seems as though this is his real power, the other stuff is just the effects of his body. How strange that he runs out of energy so fast with his body though, perhaps he needed the energy that is now in his body to use it correctly" Beast thought to himself as he rubbed his 'beard' before walking off to tell Xavier what he had discovered.

As Hank entered Professor Xavier's room and told him what he had discovered, Xavier found yet another question to ponder over concerning Zeo.

First there was the alternate version of him that had knocked out Magneto, then he blocked him out of his mind without even knowing it, to add on to that he then went through the first three levels of the danger room on his first try, what's more, he did it before his powers were even fully active.

"So many questions" Xavier thought to himself as he sighed.

Hank had already left by that time and was on his way back to the infirmary when an attack came from a surprising enemy.

It wasn't the attack itself that caught Hank and the others off guard, it was the enemy.

"Vaight, I thought you were Spider-Mans villain" Kurt said as he teleported there and saw none other then Shocker standing there.

"Yaya, move over, I'm gettin paid to take the new kid" Shocker said as he blasted at Kurt and Hank.

Hank jumped to the side while Kurt teleported to the roof.

"What the, great, another wall crawler" Shocker said as he saw Kurt stick to the roof.

"Vell I think it's time for you to learn a lesson" Kurt said while smirking as he saw someone behind Shocker.

Before Shocker could ask what he meant there were claws holding him in place and he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

Now Shocker was a villain and a super villain at that but this was too much for him and he soon began to freak out, too bad for him that Wolverine decided that was an excuse to bash his head in and soon Shocker was knocked out.

"Good job Logan, I'll take it from here" Logan heard in his head coming from Xavier.

Xavier then checked Shocker's mind to find who had sent him but all he found was a man in the shadows staring out with a wicked grin on his face and as he saw that Charles head began throbbing and he was thrown out holding his head in pain.

"What's going on Chuck?" Logan asked him. "I'm not sure my friend but whoever hired him is blocking me from seeing through. I'll just erase his mind of this and send him somewhere where the police can get him" Xavier said as he erased the part of Shocker's mind that had been hired to capture Zeo and then teleported him to the yard in front of the NYPD, hoping that they would be able to pull him in before he awoke and decided to attack at the police station.

"Strange though, why hire a non-mutant to capture a mutant?" Hank said while rubbing his 'beard' when Kurt spoke up.

"Vell maybe zey did it so zat Cerebro couldn't find him before he got this close" Kurt said.

"Yes, I suppose that is possible but none of our current enemies have a telepath that strong and I highly doubt that they know of Cerebro since it's a secret that our enemies barely know" Hank said while rubbing his 'beard' yet again.

That was when Hank remembered that he had been going to the infirmary to check on Zeo.

"Oh dear, it seems in my rush have forgotten something, or rather someone that is currently of great importance" Beast said as he turned and continued to the infirmary only to find that Zeo had not moved at all.

"Hm, odd, with all the energy now in him I would assume that he would be awake by now, or at least would have turned a bit" Beast thought to himself but didn't think much of it and continued with the tests on him still finding nothing.

After a day or so of still no movement, Hank was getting a bit anxious and continued trying everything he could to find the reason to this, Zeo's body had more then enough energy in it so that wasn't it, all tests came out normal so there wasn't anything wrong with him. Hank just couldn't find the problem.

Another day passed and another attack came but this one was from the Brotherhood with Mystique leading them.

"Like Lance, stop it, why are you still working for her?" Kitty said to Lance, or Avalanche as he was called, he looked at her for a few seconds as if trying to find the reason himself but he soon broke the trance in order to dodge a blast of energy from Cyclops.

He then turned to Cyclops angrily and shot his power forward causing the ground to shake hard and for Cyclops to lose his footing and hit his head on the ground, knocking him out, but not before Scott shot off one more blast and knocked Toad away from Jean, who had been held in place due to him sitting on her and stinking so bad she couldn't concentrate enough to throw him off.

The blast of energy from Cyclops sent Toad flying into the wall knocking him out as well.

A bit to the side the battle against Mystique had begun, there were two fighting her, these two were none other than Rogue and Kurt who continued to glare at her.

Rogue glared because of all the times Mystique used her, Kurt glared because this was his mother and she had given him up.

As the match began Kurt teleported behind Mystique and landed a kick on her while Rogue brought out a smoke bomb and threw it at her in an attempt to distract her as Kurt teleported in and kicked her straight to where Rogue was who tried to absorb her but Mystique then managed to jump to the side and run to the courtyard where she promptly yelled retreat to the brotherhood and threw a smoke bomb of her own to the ground.

As the smoke cleared they found that Mystique and the brotherhood were gone.

They never noticed through the smoke however, a silver blur entering the mansion and heading straight to the infirmary.

But they didn't have to see it, Logan smelt it, growled and ran back inside towards the infirmary by judging by Quicksilver's speed, he was likely too late.

As he got close to the infirmary another blur of silver ran towards, and past him.

As it passed he turned and began running the other way but he knew it was too late to catch him.

**A while later at the Brotherhood Boarding House**

"Hey yo where's Quicksilver?" Toad asked as he looked around when he noticed that they had got there before him.

That was when Quicksilver came in holding Zeo over his shoulder.

"Guess who I caught" Quicksilver said, taunting the others over the fact that he had been the one to capture him.

"Good job, no give him here" Mystique said, "uh uh uh, dad said he never sent you on the mission so your obviously trying to either set him up or get on his good side so I'll just go drop him off now" Quicksilver said as he disappeared, leaving a very angry Mystique there to wait.

"Damn it, he would have been very useful too" she thought to herself, remembering the plan she had made.

Lance and the others just stood there watching until she glared at them and said "what are you looking" at before they all walked off.

**Meanwhile with Magneto**

"So my son actually helped for once, he caught that super mutant and saw through Mystique's plan, I must admit, I was quite surprised that she had set this up since I hadn't told her of the boy yet so it was obviously her idea. Still, my son did well, perhaps if he can keep this up he'll be put back on the Acolytes" Magneto thought to himself and soon found Quicksilver in front of him again, holding the body of the still unconscious Zeo.

"Nice work my son" Magneto said as he had his son place Zeo on a table as well as have Mesmero and Mastermind try and find what was wrong using their powers but as they tried to enter his mind they found themselves blown across the room and their heads throbbing.

"Hm, they can't get through? Interesting, I suppose we'll just have to wait for him to wake up before we do anything else" Magneto thought as he stared at the demonic boy before leaving the room, followed closely by his son, who was currently getting on his nerves. He thought of sending him back to the Brotherhood which reminded him that he still had to punish Mystique for what she had obviously tried to do but that was for another time.

He was in a good mood right now and he didn't feel like breaking it, either way though, it was late so he went to his room for some rest.

Tomorrow he would start on building a new plan but for now he would rest.

He had finally gotten somewhere and he planned on corrupting the new kid first.

* * *

Well then, that's chapter 4 and I know that X-men evolution supposedly only has mutants in it but if you were to study a bit deeper it would mention that they almost put Spider-Man in one of the episodes so I decided to do the part where Shocker attacks. Well either way, this is sixteen pages so at least I know I'm getting somewhere seeya. 


	5. Choices and Dreams

Chapter 5 time, let's see if I can get anywhere and finally get this story to move along correctly. Thanks to anyone who read this chapter or ever will

Thanks to FireBlade5 and amanosferatu, and I know I need to work on my grammar, it never really was my strong point, but everyone has some weakness as a writer or at anything else, and I've only been writing for a year or so, no offense if it sounds like I'm taking offense, does that even really make sense, oh well, this is what I get for trying to write at 1:30 in the morning I guess

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over X-men or any other comic or tv show

**Devilish Mutation**

For two more days Magneto waited and yet Zeo never once awoke or even moved.

"What is with this kid, why hasn't he moved?" Magneto thought to himself while standing in a chair waiting, his good mood long gone.

A few more minutes passed and soon Magneto was fed up with sitting there so he began to get up and leave when he heard a moan from behind him.

He spun around as fast as he could and sat back down, just in time for Zeo to open his eyes.

"Huh, hey, it's the freak with a bucket on his head!" Zeo said when he saw Magneto who glared at him before calming down and saying.

"My name is Magneto, now then what exactly is yours?"

"Well then Magnet Hoe, the name's Zeo Takamaru" Zeo said while grinning at the glare he got from Magneto.

"Once again, I must say that my name is Magneto but I wish to now your true name, not Zeeko or whatever it is you said" Magneto said while trying to stay calm.

"Uh, what do you mean my real name?" Zeo asked him.

"Alright, forget it, let's try an X-Man preference. What is your battle name?" Magneto said while only half way under control.

"Oh, in that case, the name's Diablos" Zeo said grinning at Magneto, who continued to glare at him but tried to hide it.

"Alright then, now I am going to ask you if you would like to join my team" Magneto said calmly.

"Uh, what's your team do anyway, I mean, sure Xavier's place was nice but the dream he has in kind of insane, I mean seriously, if humans can't even get along with themselves in their own country, let alone the rest of the world then how are they gonna get along with mutants?" Zeo said.

"My thoughts exactly, now then, my team is trying to get rid of the humans and create a world solely for mutants, matter of fact, I have already successfully gathered a full city of mutants" Magneto said while half way bragging of what he had done.

" You did huh, well, let's see, here's my deal, if the city you made actually works then I'll join your team, if not I'm outta here" Zeo said.

"Magneto sighed then decided to agree to the terms, after all, if he could corrupt an X-man to his team than even if he was weak it would bring down the moral of the X-Men and he'd be able to have his team take them down.

Either way this deal would help him, he thought, too bad he never saw the third and fourth option that Zeo had.

As they arrived at the city Zeo found that everything looked peaceful.

"Alright the, I wanna see what this place is really like and if I'm with you then they won't act normal so mind if I take a quick run around the city?" Zeo asked Magneto who merely said yes and soon Zeo was no longer there.

"Hm, so he has super speed, I wonder if that's his only power or if there's anything else he has" Magneto thought to himself as he walked back to his base.

Zeo was walking around the town and so far still hadn't found any problems, that would have been nice to say, but no, instead he'd already found a couple of problems, public humiliation by use of mind control.

A few fights in the alleys with the people using their powers.

Mind control for a few other things that he'd rather not mention, the smell of decay every few streets.

All this and more coming, this city wasn't very good at all.

That was when he heard something from an alleyway ahead of him.

There were a few people guarding the alleyway so he couldn't look in from there.

He decided to jump to the roof above the alley and look down, what he saw in there made him pretty angry, there was a little boy knocked into the corner and was being used as a punching bag by one guy who, by the looks of it, was the boss and had super strength.

"Damn it, some great city, that's it forget it, I'm helping him" Zeo thought to himself before running down there so fast it seemed like he teleported.

He appeared in front of the leader and nailed him in the chin with an uppercut sending him flying up before he ran above the guy and slammed down into his back knocking the guy out.

By then the rest of the people in the alley saw this and ran at him, one attempted to turn him to stone with his powers but he dodged and kicked him in the stomach knocking him down, he then turned and kicked another, just in time to knock him down before he pulled the trigger on his machine gun/arm.

After doing that there was only one person left in the alley and Zeo couldn't help but think he looked familiar.

That was when he placed it, "YOU! I remember you ya bastard, you made my life a living hell back home, I couldn't walk into a store because you always blamed me for when you stole something, I lost over 500 dollars and more thanks to you!" Zeo said angrily with a look of pure hatred in his eye.

"Huh, who are you, what are you talkin about?" the final thug said.

"Heh, don't remember huh Vincent Wygle?" Zeo said while glaring at him.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" Vincent said as he looked at Zeo.

"Simple, try and remember this, Zeo" Zeo said.

"Wha... Oh, um" Vincent said before gulping and soon he was sent flying, slammed into the wall, sliced up by the claws, and knocked around the like a rag doll before finally being tied to the wall with a chain he had found on one of the knocked out thugs.

"Bastard messed with me and he made the mistake of letting him find me again" Zeo muttered to himself before hearing a whimper in the corner and remembering there was a kid there.

"Uh, whoops" he said before walking to where the kid was and sitting down next to him.

"Hey kid, you feelin okay?" he asked the kid but the kid just whimpered and tried to push further into the wall so as to get away but he couldn't get through.

"Hey, I won't hurt ya" Zeo said as he stared at the terrified look in the kids eyes.

"Your lying, your just gonna beat me up like they did" the boy said through tears.

"Nah, I'm against them, how about you tell me where your parents" Zeo began to say when the kid began to cry even harder.

"Are? Hey what's wrong" Zeo asked the young boy.

"The- they killed my pa- parents" the boy said through his tears.

As Zeo heard this he made his decision, he was gonna leave this place and go back to Xavier's, but first he'd get this kid out.

"Oh, well how about I get you somewhere safe then, after all you probably don't want to stay here" Zeo said.

The boy merely looked at him before nodding and so Zeo then picked him up and ran for it, as far away from the city as he could get.

After a few hours of running he found Xavier's but he couldn't help but wonder why he was barely even panting.

When he arrived there was a lot of commotion since he had been kidnaped and had come back.

Even more of a commotion was made when they saw him holding a kid in his arms.

"Hey like where did the kid like come from?" Kitty asked him.

Zeo then told them the story of what had happened.

"I see, well then I suppose we'll help the boy but we can't do a thing for the city, after all, I'm pretty sure that we haven't been trained to take down a city of mutants" Xavier said as Zeo gave the kid to him.

Xavier then rolled away to try and help the kid out as well as ask a few questions about where the city was.

"Okay then, now that I'm back I'm gonna ask a couple of questions" Zeo said as he looked at the others.

"Um, like Vat?" Kurt asked, "oh gee, I dunno, maybe about how I ended up at Magnet Hoe's" Zeo said while glaring at the others.

"Vell, um, you see, you vere in a coma and during zat time zere vere two attacks, ze first was stopped and ve thought ve stopped ze second vone but somevone got in and grabbed you and he vas really fast" Kurt said.

"Uh, right, English please the accents too confusing" Zeo said while sighing.

"Well like, you were in a coma and like someone attacked but we like won then like the Brotherhood attacked and like we won again but like Quicksilver slipped in and like ran off with you" Kitty said.

"Uh, right, I still don't get it but right" Zeo said as he walked off mumbling about annoying accents and saying like.

"Vat's his problem?" Kurt asked of Kitty.

"I like, don't know" She said before the two of them sighed and walked back inside since they had all met him in the yard.

A few minutes later and everyone else left as well.

Meanwhile at Magneto's base

"What do you mean he escaped?" Magneto said, trying to stay calm as he talked to one of the guards who had been watching the doors when Zeo ran.

"Uh, well you see, um, he ran away and we never had time to fire" the guard said in a somewhat scared manner.

"I guess I'll have to use more drastic measures of control, let's see, who does the boy still care for?" Magneto thought to himself as he headed for his version of Cerebro, which also had a computer attached that would tell the name of any person as well but also all the information on that person.

As Magneto arrived at the room and entered the name of the person as well, as the persons powers, he was surprised to find that no results came up.

"Hm, what is this? He must have given me a fake name.

Alright then, I'll do this a different way" he said to himself as he entered the database at Xavier's mansion and checked the files on the people there.

When he found Zeo's file he saw that the last name was Momataru.

. "Hm, similar yet different, alright then, let's try again" he said as he reentered his Cerebro and found the results on him.

"Hm, no real big results, I guess I'll try his schools" Magneto said as he checked the schools and still found barely anything.

"Hm, is there nothing on this person, by the looks of it all there is are stuff about what others thought of him. Well, I suppose it's better than nothing" he said as he looked at the files.

"Let's see, a bit of an anger problem, hates thieves and one in general because of some items he lost, loses control of his temper when it comes to his friends but controls himself. Only a few friends and from what I can tell from this file, a low level physic heard him think that he believed his friendship was falling apart. I have info but it doesn't show who or what he cares about. WAIT... The name of that thief, hm, this is interesting, he's in my town, I suppose I'll pay him a visit, perhaps he can tell me more." Magneto said to himself as he got up and left towards where the thief was last seen, the alley where he had been beaten up.

As Magneto arrived he saw that Vincent, the thief was still there and no one had let him down.

"Uh, can someone let me down now?" Vincent yelled out, not noticing Magneto.

"Alright, and then you shall tell me all you know of this Zeo Momataru" Magneto said to him from behind, which caused him to try and jump but fail.

Magneto then used his powers to bring Vincent down and began his questioning.

"First off, how exactly did you know him" Magneto asked.

"Uh, well I pretended to be his friend and the whole time I was getting his money, then when I moved I stole as much of his stuff as I could." the thief said.

"Alright then, but can you tell me anything else, such as who his friends are and what are his likings.

"Uh, his friends are this Haila girl as well as another kid named Drago, or at least that's what we called him.

I think he likes reading, writing and video games but it has been over 7 years" Vincent said.

"I see, well than, I need no more of you, unless of course your powers are useful, what are they exactly?" Magneto asked of the thief.

"Well my powers are manipulation" Vincent said but stopped as Magneto began to smile.

"In that case I'm going to offer a place on my team, I could use someone who masters in manipulation, unlike my other physics who are only good at brain washing.

"Uh, do I get paid?" Vincent asked foolishly.

"Oh yes you will, but you will also be able to get revenge on Zeo who humiliated you" Magneto said.

"Uh, ok" the thief said and thus Vincent Wygle AKA The Manipulator (stupid name for a stupid person) joined the Acolytes.

_Meanwhile at Xavier's Mansion_

A few days passed and thing soon began to calm down at the institute, they now had a new student that was only 8 and also heard about Magneto's offer, though Zeo never really mentioned more than that, as if not wanting to tell the others what his answer had been.

As for the new student, his name was Joe Smith, which was an incredibly normal name compared to the others, and his power was healing, but only in a limited amount since he was too young to use his powers correctly.

Xavier was having meetings with him to try and get him to adjust as well as learn the location of where Magneto's city was.

"So what level of the Danger Room am I on now wolfy boy?" Zeo asked when he got back and went through the exams to make sure nothing had happened to him.

"Ghh, shut it or I'll put you on a level twenty alone" Wolverine mumbled out, half way annoyed with the return of Zeo's taunts, and even more annoyed when he heard the plan that the others had made.

"If ya must now, you've been promoted to the X-men, all ya half ta do is finish these tests" Wolverine said with a smirk as he activated the room with only Zeo in it.

It started with a strength test in which Zeo got a 275, (not sure how it's graded, I'll say that's strong, around two tons, but not super strength as in Juggernaut, throwing cars like their nothing, though) which was stronger than anyone else since the team didn't have any super strong mutants.

After that test was a speed test, two tests to be exact, one tested the all out speed, the other tested the endurance.

On the actual speed test he got a 400, which was amazing since even Kurt's teleportation powers couldn't beat it, due to the fact he had to disappear and reappear and that took some time.

Next came the endurance test in which he got an incredibly high score, a 800, which was equivalent to 16 hours, driving Logan insane since he had to cancel danger room for everyone else.

"Final test'll be how hard your skin is" Wolverine said.

He started it off with level 4 saws which broke when touching so he brought it up to level 6, which also broke when hitting.

After that he brought it up to level 7 and those left a scratch but no real damage, finally the level 8 was able to cut through, which was considered a 700 in standards.

"Fine, you pass, now then, you'll have to have your own training session, tell Hank what ya want in it when your ready" Logan said while walking off.

"Okay, wolfy boy" Zeo said smiling a bit, though wobbling around at the same time, before limping off to his room for some sleep falling straight into it the second his head touched the pillows, but that was too be expected after a full day in the Danger Room with no rest.

He soon found himself inside of a dream, he was in a room of some kind and was strapped to some machine, there were some scientists getting ready to pull a switch when an attack came in the form of his own dark side, but it was only a shadow, as if it wasn't there.

Following behind him, were these gigantic red 'animals' of some sort, they killed the scientists and then began to run towards Zeo himself, but that was when his dark side entered his body and his eyes shot open with a darkness in them, after that the view changed and all he could hear were howls of pain and his own voice crying out insanely, that was when he awoke.

And there is the next big twist, a few actually, a new student, Zeo joining the X-men and a nightmare of something, now what does it all mean you ask... if I told you would you still be reading, so keep reading and find out, sorry for the delay but I had a million other things to do, write one story of my own that actually got graded, got forced into joining another website and a few other things 'cough' Kingdom Hearts 2 'cough' stopped me from having any time, I guess this story is more popular than my other one though, this one already has four reviews. Well, there's chapter 5, seeya


	6. Apocalypse Rebirth

And here comes chapter 6, which means that the real story is close to beginning and when it does things will begin to pick up a bit more.

Thank you, all that will review this story and thank you those who have

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men

_Devilish Mutation_

Zeo flew up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat, looking around the room while breathing heavily.

He soon found he was actually in his room and began to calm down a bit more, but even that wasn't enough to get rid of the images.

"That didn't happen, it's just a dream" he told himself but his mind said something different.

"Are you sure, it would explain everything, the experiment stopped you from aging and that's how your dark side got in."

That was what his mind told him and he began to doubt what the truth was.

He sat there in a fetal position on his bed and cried for a bit.

He couldn't figure out why he was crying but he was, and over a nightmare no less.

"Damn it to hell, why's this affecting me so much?" he muttered under his breath as he stared at the blank wall, looking for something to get his mind off the pain.

"Damn it, no games, no music, no internet and no books, I need something in here" he said to himself as he continued to sit there, knowing that even if he could force himself into sleep that night it would only cause the nightmares to return.

"Well I guess I might have an answer as to what happened" he said to himself.

"It was my imagination trying to come up with a reason to all of this" he said as he got up and walked to the living room, turning on the TV and watching anything that was on too ease the fright.

He had found a second use for his powers, the enhanced hearing allowed him to hear what was going on at a volume so low even a dog wouldn't be able to hear more than static.

Too bad no one told him that Wolverine had patrol and had better hearing than a dog. "What are you doing up?" Wolverine said, after walking directly behind Zeo.

"Huh? Isn't it kinda obvious? I'm watching TV, wolfy boy" Zeo said while Logan pulled out his claws and tried to attack.

Zeo merely put a hand up and said, "people are sleeping you know" which angered Logan but he in the end decided to be silent and not attack.

"Fine, as long as you don't wake anyone up" Wolverine growled out before walking off.

Zeo went back to watching the show.

"Weird, now that I think of it , I always did wish I was a demon" Zeo thought while watching Inuyasha.

"Well I guess I got my wish... kind of" he thought while watching yet another demon army get destroyed by another Wind Scar.

"Well it was interesting before but I don't see much in it now, I guess it's because it's all reruns" he thought while sighing and trying to find something else to watch.

"Shinzo, Spongebob, Sin City, Who wants to be a Millionare, news, some other stuff and Barney, is there nothing good on? Well I guess I'll go online" he thought to himself before heading to the computer room where a total of 6 computers were located.

He turned one on and went to a website he knew where some stories were, though they were called fan fictions since it was fans who wrote them.

(anyone know where? It's kind of obvious) He logged onto his account and found just how much had happened while he was gone.

"Holy hell, 1000 chapters to read!" he almost yelled out but managed to stop himself.

"He immediately began reading , not wanting to fall any further behind.

"That's what I get for having 20 stories to read and not being able to look for four years" he said whiled reading the battle scene of a story.

"Blow after blow was blocked and sparks of energy were sent flying but neither warrior backed down because they knew that if they did then they would be killed on the spot." it said on the screen in front of him.

A few hours later and people began to wake up.

He sensed that and quickly ran to get breakfast before it was all gone. He grabbed his breakfast, ate as fast as possible and then ran back to the story he was reading.

He read for a few more hours until he noticed how tired he still was.

He was confused as to why he was so tired until he remembered that he had only had 3 hours of sleep after a full day in the danger room.

He ran to his room and the second he got there he fell to the bed and was fast asleep before he even touched it.

A few more hours passed and finally he was awake enough to move around.

He stretched a bit and headed for the Kitchen, after all, it was most likely dinner time by now.

He entered the room and was surprised at what he saw.

The new mutants and some of the X-men had set up a miniature party for being promoted to the X-men in less than a month.

"I think that's a record" Jubilee said, "ya, like especially since he was like asleep most of the time" Kitty said.

"Uh sure, well records are made to be broken right?" Zeo said, a bit awkward over it all, especially since he was always hated at his school, so a party for him was a major change.

But since there were adults home the party really wasn't much, they were aloud to make a cake and order a few pizzas, or rather around 30 when you count the fact that Nightcrawler and Zeo can eat 5 pizzas each due to their metabolism being sped up and the rest of the guys can eat one or more with ease.

A few more hours and the party began to slow down, everyone had overdosed on cake and pizza so most of them were feeling kind of weird.

The only ones that didn't have to much of a problem were Zeo and Kurt for reasons already mentioned.

"Vell, zis has been a great party but I zink it's time to end it for now" Kurt said, due to the fact that even he was feeling some of the effects and so he could only imagine what the others probably felt like.

Everyone moaned a bit in agreement and walked off, holding their stomachs the whole way.

Zeo continued to stand there for a bit and finally decided to go back and read some more.

**Meanwhile in Xavier's office**

Xavier was currently trying to help Joe cope with the tragic changes that had occurred, and he was finding it increasingly difficult.

Especially since even a single wrong word would cause Joe to break down in tears and he would have to start again on trying to hear what happened so he could begin helping.

He was currently on his 137th try that day and had almost made it to the end, but he couldn't find what to say when it came to the end and so Joe would begin crying and wouldn't be able to remember the story unless it started from the beginning again.

"And then the thieves attacked with their powers and killed them right in front of me, then they turned towards me and- and -and" at that Joe stopped and his eyes began to water.

Xavier quickly racked his brain for something to say to that he hadn't already said.

"But the thieves have now been stopped and so there is no need to worry" Xavier said, but that failed as well and Joe began crying.

Xavier merely sighed and waited for Joe to stop crying before trying yet again.

A few minutes later and he had made it back to the same part of the story and this time Xavier used the only thing he could currently think of that might be able to help.

"They may have died but they live on in your heart and memories" he said and Joe smiled a bit and continued the story.

"They grabbed me and began to attack me, they then dragged me off to an alley and continued to beat me up. I broke away from them and tried to run but they soon cornered me again and I was in the alley that Zeo saved me in" Joe said, learning Zeo's name from when they had been out in the yard the night before.

"After that he saved me and took me here and that was it" the young boy said while near tears after remembering the whole story, and not having his powers try to erase it as a mental healing ability.

"Alright then" Xavier said while smiling, happy that the story had ended, especially since the story alone had taken literally all day.

But now he had to actually counsel him, he mentally sighed and the counseling began.

**Meanwhile in the Brimstone Dimension**

"Sso , masster what iss your nexxt plan?" A snake like mutant asked of the ruler of that dimension.

A being who was practically the devil himself.

He looked like the devil, thought like the devil would likely think and acted like the devil would.

The Devil stood there for a few seconds with a demonic smirk planted on his face before finally beginning to speak.

"Simple, my last pawn still has some of my power and from what I've sensed he has become quite powerful. Send the Apocalypse squadron to capture him. He is surrounded by some powerful mutants though so don't let them get cocky" he said.

"Yess masster Ssefaross" the snake mutant said while bowing before slinking off into the shadows to where a decently large group of people currently where.

There were 6 of them altogether and they were, to be more precise, the exact opposite of the X-Men in every way.

They had been grouped together from an alternate reality and were pretty much a dark group of X-Men.

They had all the same powers but with a darker look and a different name.

There was Scott's counterpart, Rio, leader of the Apocalypse squadron.

His uniform was pitch black and his eyes were a blood red, filled with pure, uncontrolled lust for blood, he was commanding and any defying would result in painful punishment.

Unlike Scott however, he had 100 control of his powers, he had even managed to learn how to direct the energy at different speeds and powers.

From not even enough to make a whole through paper to enough to take down an entire city.

It was no wonder he was leader with all that power.

After that was his slut of a girlfriend, Jean Grey's counterpart, Rena.

Her powers were, of course, physic but she had full control of not only her powers but she had also conquered her Phoenix side and now held enough power to send entire countries to their death with her powers.

She was insane and had no respect for herself or anyone else, leaving her body open for anybody who wanted a piece.

She was second in command of the Apocalypse squad.

Next came the counterpart of Logan himself, Naxolg.

He used claws as well but could extend them at any time to any length without hurting himself in the slightest.

His were sharper and could be pulled out of his body to use as swords at any time.

His eyes were blank and there was no expression on his face at all.

He was code named Silent Death since he could lunge forward so fast and could cut through anything, also since his face didn't show any emotion there was no warning for his prey at all.

When fighting him, death was the only option.

After that came Kurt's counterpart, Takuo. Instead of being a blue elf his hair was black and spiked out, each one as sharp as a needle.

His teleportations would leave a cloud of darkness and flame behind him as well.

On his arm he had a laser that he could shoot at any time.

Making yet another use for his teleportation.

His face was sinister and twisted into a devilish grin that even Sefaros was nearly scared of.

He would kill people in the most twisted ways possible as his way of having fun and when he was done killing them he would teleport away, leaving an explosion of flame behind, killing all those who had been foolish enough to try and help.

Then there was Kitty's counterpart, Satana.

She was ruthless and her way of killing was to walk up to someone while invisible and stuff her hand into their body then, either pull something out or become solid again while her arm was still going through them, often times an auto death.

She hated everything and would even kill those who were supposed to be on her team whenever a mission was made.

She was yet another mutant that fitted better under the name, demon. Then was Rogue, who, strangely enough, was still named Raven, the real name of Mystique, a woman who, originally, was practically Rogue's mother.

Except this time she was a million times more ruthless.

The other minds had no effect on her at all so she didn't have to worry about being overpowered in any way at all.

She would grab onto their body and absorb their life and powers just so she could watch them die, slowly but steadily.

She wore practically nothing and so it was a million times easier for her to make contact with someone.

She would get them into her grasps using any methods possible.

One would be luring them to a bed and when they made the first touch she would drain their life away before using their body for her pleasure.

A monster and a terrifying fucking bitch in every single way.

Then there was Evans counterpart, who hadn't quit the group.

His name was Sunoka.

He was also transformed into the monstrous rock form but of his own choice.

He would shoot a single sliver of a spike straight into each vital area and set it ablaze.

The flames would tear the person up from the inside out and was a pain that none of the others even came close to making.

The closest was Satana but she couldn't set it on fire.

The worst part was that you would live through it and he could do it to you as many times as he liked without it ever killing you.

Perfect for interrogation and torture.

After that were the counterparts of the New Mutants, code named, the Oblivion squad but they weren't to be on the mission.

And finally were the teachers themselves.

Beasts counterpart, Seth, was a pure, out of control Beast that was literally three times Hank's size. More of a match for Hulk than for Hanks form as to who he should have been the counterpart for.

Xavier's counterpart, who was only known as X was in a metallic body, much like the Juggernanut's and his mind was strong enough to break through any shields and hear thoughts from different realities away.

Last but not least of the teachers was Ororo's counterpart, Roxoro. She was covered in black clothing and her powers were enough to destroy the land of entire continents with ease.

Yet another impossibly powerful opponent.

But the teachers weren't to be sent either and so we head back to where the snake mutant is.

He slithered towards the Apocalypse squad while hoping he wouldn't be killed before slithering down to where they were and as they noticed him, he began to speak.

"Masster Ssefaross hass the nexxt misssion for you all, he iss ssending you to capture ssomeone that iss currently with the Xx- Men" the snake said.

"Heh heh heh, alright then, so we finally get to kill our goody goody two shoes counterparts huh? Perfect, I can just imagine it, feeling them slowly die in the worst ways possible" Rio said out loud before turning to the others and saying.

"Alright Apocalypse Warriors, get going already" and the group began to get ready.

"So then, when do we leave?" Rio asked the snake while staring straight at where it's heart would be.

The snake thought it saw Rio's eye's flash for a second and that terrified it.

" You, you leave in one hour, and he, he wantss you to capture the Xx-Men for, for now" the snake said before running away into the shadows, only to be grabbed by Rogue, who began to absorb it's life energy.

It fought for a few seconds before hanging limp and Rogue walked out of the shadows, smiling the whole time.

She walked past Rio, licked his neck, absorbing some of his life, and continued to walk off with her smile getting bigger and bigger.

An hour later and the group of demons were finally ready to go.

Takuo teleported all of them at once, leaving a gigantic explosion of darkness and flame behind him and they soon arrived right on the lawn or Xaviers.

"So this is the place huh? I can't believe that we actually are wasting our time on such goody goodies" Satana said.

"Vell it'll be fun to torture zem anyvay" Takuo said as he and the other began to move forward, not triggering any alarms at all since they had the same DNA as their counterparts.

As they got closer however it became apparent that they weren't the X-Men when someone saw the looks on their faces and everything else through the cameras.

The one who had seen them had been Jamie and he had quickly set off the alarm which caused everyone to wake up immediately, though most could barely keep their eyes open.

It took a few more minutes for things to finally calm down enough that the X-Men could be told of what was happening and they immediately ran outside.

They believed they were ready for the battle to come but the question was... were they?

* * *

And that's chapter 6, a messed up team, a few stories and even more things. Well, it was pretty long I guess 17 pages So ya

seeya


	7. Hell's Arena

And now the story really begins, here's chapter 7, and the story does get a bit of a different twist with the other team coming in, to put it correctly, I'll just give a hint of what happens a bit further down

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men

_Devilish Mutation_

"Vell zere vent ze surprise factor, zo much for sneaking up on zem in zere sleep and killing zem vith a wire after vaking zem up so zey could feel it" Takuo said.

"Well look at it this way. Now we can defeat them, hurting their pride then torture and kill them" Rio, their leader said.

The others heard that and smirked evilly in response before walking forward.

As the Apocalypse squad stepped forward, Hank saw this from the cameras and immediately activated the defenses, which were equivalent to level 20 danger room, with saws strong enough to cut through even the metal in Wolverines body and lasers that made Cyclops attacks seem weak, and yet the Apocalypse Squadron continued to walk forward in supposed foolishness.

As they came to where the weapons began attacking them it soon became apparent that the defenses were useless against them.

Takuo teleported around, blasting the lasers to bits all the while, while Naxolg, also known as Silent Death, ran forward at a speed even Quicksilver would have been hard pressed to match and destroyed saw after saw, literally jumping off the blades of the saw while still spinning in order to move faster than his body would usually allow.

In seconds the level 20 DR defense was completely destroyed and none of them had a scratch on them.

Everyone who had seen that watched open eyed.

That was when the X-Men made it out and saw the defenses destroyed.

"Like, what happened? I, like, thought Hank set the defenses to, like, level 20" Kitty said in surprise as she stared.

"Vell he did, vut I guess zat vasn't enough, even zo it vas ze highest level" Kurt said as he also stared.

"Ah come on, that your best? I expected more, even from our weakling counterparts but I guess that's too be expected since my side left the group" Sunoka said to them.

"Vat is going on here, Evan? Who are zese people,vhy are you vith zem?" Kurt said to Sunoka, under the impression it was really there Evan.

"... oh right, you don't know about us. Fine, no use giving introductions to someone you're going to kill, maybe this'll suffice. We're you from another dimension and we were sent by his dark side to capture you, though, excuse us if we get carried away and kill you instead " Rio said to them while pointing at Zeo when he said his dark side.

Everyone stared for a few seconds before they heard a scream of pain from behind them.

They all turned and saw Naxolg standing there with his claws going straight through Jeans stomach.

"Jean! I didn't even see him move" Scott said as he tried a blast but Naxolg dodged it.

He ran forward to where Jean was and made the mistake of kneeling down to help her.

"Jean are you, ugh!" Scott began to say before getting blasted away by a laser from Takuo's arm.

The second he went flying into the air a spike shot out and went through his body before another three came and pinned him to the wall.

That was the two most experienced X-men down in less than a minute.

"Vhat ze, vut how did zey. AHHHHHHHHH" Kurt yelled out as his mind felt like it was exploding.

All he could see was a black blinding flame and a devilish smile and then he fainted.

"Like, what hap, AHHH" Kitty began but she too was silenced as an arm came straight through her body and solidified.

She immediately fainted from the pain of it.

That left only Rogue, Logan and Zeo and all the others had been taken out in literally only a minute.

"Ah, don't know what ta do" Rogue said, scared as she looked for a way to stop them but all she could see was a bunch of blurs.

That was when a blast of energy went straight through her stomach and she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"And then there were two losers" Sunoka said while staring at Logan and Zeo.

That was when Logan yelled out in pain and fell to the ground from a laser shot in the back. "Make zat vone" Takuo said while smirking.

The others stopped moving and they all stared at Zeo.

"They must be up to something right? Let's see, there's one, two... where's Rogue's other!" he began to think to himself before he felt something, or perhaps someone, grab him from behind.

"So you're his newest seed? He was right, I can feel the power, you look the same, you taste the same, now then" Raven said while licking his neck with a devilish smirk before actually grabbing his crotch.

"Do you feel the same?" she said to him. Zeo saw what was happening and immediately tried to break away but Raven just squeezed on tighter.

That was when Rio yelled out "Enough!"

"Oh but why, I'm only just beginning" Raven said with a very terrifying smile on her face.

"We can mess with them later, we need to get them to our master, we're already taking a while as it is" Rio said.

"Oh fine" Raven pouted before picking Zeo up and walking to where the others were.

Rena used her powers to bring the X-Men to where they were and Takuo teleported them back.

Hank and the others had watched all of this through the monitor room and had merely stared in shock at what had just transpired.

As soon as Hank got over it enough to think straight he sent a mental message to Xavier of what had just happened.

Neither wanted to believe it had but there was definitely no denying it.

**Meanwhile in the Brimstone Dimension**

As the Apocalypse Warriors entered the dimension, they found themselves in front of their lord Sefaros.

"So you captured them then? I suppose they were weaker than I presumed" Sefaros said.

"So what shall we do with them master?" Rio said while bowing.

"Hm, well the X-Men are yours, I will take Zeo however" Sefaros said as he snapped his fingers and Zeo appeared on the ground next to him.

The X-men were awake enough to hear what was going on and were terrified of what would happen next.

"Now then, you shall have a tournament to choose who gets who as their... pet" Sefaros said.

"I shall set up the tournament soon, until then, rest" Sefaros said as he sent his warriors away.

The next day he summoned them to a gigantic arena.

"Alright then, here is where the tournament shall take place, the pairings for the tournament have been posted on the wall" Sefaros said with a bloodlust look in his eyes, eager for the slaughter that was sure to come.

"And what if we kill each other, what of the team, I would like the bloody battle as much as you but we can't risk losing a single member of our team!" Rio said to Sefaros.

"Fear not, I already have a solution to this. We are in the Brimstone Dimension and thus we are connected to many worlds. Recently, I found a new world in which everyone is technically immortal, if killed they will reappear." Sefaros said

"I tested to see if we could use this ability while in our realm. I killed one of the beings that run around this world and he reappeared when we were close to the portal. Thus I built this arena here, if a fight takes place, the battle shall never end, same goes for torture. So fight as hard as you wish here, you will not be able to kill each other permanently. Now then, the board is there, look at it" Sefaros said as he pointed toward the board on the wall yet again.

The Apocalypse Warriors headed to the board and stared at it, the pairings were Rio vs Rena, Sunoka vs Satana, Raven vs Takuo and an unexpected match, Seth vs Naxolg.

"Silent against Psycho? That sounds interesting" Rio said while smirking at the pair ups.

"So Vhen do ve get to kill each ozer?" Takuo asked with a devilish grin n his face.

"The tournament shall start in three hours, do whatever you must until then" Sefaros said as his warriors left to go prepare.

Most got their costume and trained, but others merely rested or made up battle plans.

When the time was almost up, the warriors began to head towards the tournament grounds.

As the group arrived, they found a demon announcer standing in the middle of the arena.

"And the warriors have gathered, let the tournament begin. First match is Rio and Rena. Rio and Rena, please enter the ring!" the announcer said in an annoying voice.

"Fine, this'll be fun eh bitch?" Rio said to Rena, who was wearing nothing but a see through bra and some panties.

She just smiled like an idiot then used her powers to kill a few people.

"Alright, ready and begin" the announcer said.

Rio shot a blast of energy forward but the attack was stopped by a physic wave.

Rio pushed harder and the blast continued.

Rena used more energy and the blast began to be pushed back.

The struggle of energy continued for a few more minutes before Rena tried an underhanded technique, she flashed Rio.

He dropped his guard for split second and the attack came at him and went through his neck.

"And the winner is Rena" the announcer said as Rio reappeared with an angry look on his face.

"Damn you to hell there's no way you could have won if you hadn't done that you'd never have won" Rio said.

Rena just smirked and said, "Did you really expect me to play fair?" before laughing and walking off.

"Well... no, but how dare you go win against me!" Rio yelled at her as she just walked off.

"And now for the next match, Sunoka vs Satana!" the announcer said enthusiastically.

"Warriors of Apocalypse, please enter the ring" he said again as both fighters entered the ring.

"Ready and begin" he said and the battle began.

Sunoka started off with a spike attack, hoping to catch Satana off guard before she could phase out of the way.

Satana was barely able to dodge but in the end, she did phase through the attack and countered by rushing forward and trying to stick a hand through Sunoka.

Sunoka felt the wind rush towards him and waited until her hand was almost through before jumping back.

In this way she would expose herself and be wide open for an attack.

The plan worked perfectly.

Satana, believing she had made contact, began to solidify.

The second she did, a spike was shot forward, straight through her neck and the battle ended.

"The winner is Sunoka, and what an amazing battle it was" the announcer said as Satana reappeared.

"Huh, what happened?" Satana asked annoyed.

"And let's see that again" the announcer said before one of the walls split apart and revealed a gigantic TV, which immediately began playing the last few seconds of the battle.

"What? How dare you!" Satana yelled at Sunoka who just smirked.

"Well that's over, let's begin match number three, Raven vs Takuo, fighters, please enter the ring" the announcer said as he looked towards where they should have been but found both fighters already in the ring.

"... well okay then, match begin!" he yelled enthusiastically as the battle began. Raven used her copied powers to teleport, as did Takuo and both disappeared from site with a flash of flame and brimstone.

The power of the attack killed many surrounding, but they merely reappeared.

The two fighters had slowed down there teleportation to a form unexpected by all.

If the brimstone dimension is where teleporters ended up when usually slowed down, where did they go if they were already in that dimension.

The answer was a dimension similar to Oblivion.

It was pure black, unlike before though, the teleportation was completely different.

Instead of disappearing they would blur and then would be gone, only to appear in a different location.

There was no sound either.

Each warrior continued to attack.

Takuo used the laser and Raven used the power of Alex Masters counterpart.

A power nearly exactly the same as Rio's except it was directed through the hands.

The two attacks collided and both began to slowly explode due to even time being slowed down to a point where anyone could see what happened.

It was literally as if the world was being played in slow motion.

Before the attack could explode and damage the two fighters, they teleported yet again.

All that could be seen from the battle outside where a few flashes from their teleporting.

As the battle in the other dimension raged on, both fighters using much of their energy up, it soon became apparent that neither would win at the rate things were going.

That was when Raven decided to change the style of the battle.

She allowed her body to drop out of the dimension but used more of her copied powers to see into it.

She let loose a barrage of explosions at one spot when Takuo began to teleport.

The outcome was that Takuo was hit halfway through the teleportation and came flying out of it.

He hit the ground with a thud before getting blasted yet again with a barrage of attacks even more powerful than the one before.

Thus killing him and ending the battle.

"... well we might not know what happened but it seems as though the winner is Raven" the announcer said in slight surprise while Takuo reappeared to the side.

"Vhat jest happened, how did zou do zat?" Takuo said in surprise.

"Well ah don't really understand it completely but to put it simply. What's shown in there is a few seconds slower than what is really happening. Ah found that out when I teleported out here and saw what had already happened. So ah used one eye to see through this world and the other to see into that world, the outcome was that I saw you land in the place in one eye and I saw you teleporting there in the other.

I aimed for the spot that you were getting ready ta land in and ah blasted ya straight back ta hell" Raven said with a smirk on her face.

"Well either way, it's time for the last match of part one. And an interesting one at that Seth vs Naxolg" the announcer said before coughing out blood and falling to the ground.

The second he hit, his head came off.

A few more seconds and he reappeared.

"What just happened?" the announcer said while looking around.

That was when he saw that Naxolg was now in the arena.

"How did you...!" the announcer began "I'm not called Silent Death for nothing" Naxolg said without any emotion in his voice.

It took the announcer a few seconds to understand what had been said since he had merely noticed that Naxolg was now in the ring but he soon figured it out.

"You killed me!" he yelled out.

"Do you want me to kill you again, if not, I would recommend calling my opponent over and then shutting up" Naxolg said again.

"Yes right, Seth please..." the announcer began before he heard an incredibly loud thump behind him and his body was ripped in half by Seth.

A few more seconds and he reappeared, face to face with Seth who snorted out steam into his face, causing him to fall over and out of the ring.

"Um begin" he said before rushing off. Naxolg lunged forward so fast he could not be seen while Seth just stood there before all of a sudden spinning around and smashing into an unseen solid object with his fists.

The object was Naxolg, who was sent flying into a wall with a few cracked ribs that healed seconds later.

He then leapt back up, the usual nonexistent expression replaced by hatred.

"No one has hit me in years!" he yelled out angrily before lunging forward at an even faster pace.

Every time he got close, he would leap back and to the side then begin to run forward again.

Seth would try swing after swing but to no avail as 'Silent Death' dodged at speeds unparalleled.

Naxolg then leapt forward yet again, but this time he went straight forward without turning, catching his opponent off guard.

He sliced through Seth's neck and ended the battle.

"The winner is Naxolg" the announcer said, terrified of them killing him again.

"Round one is complete, the semi- finals will start in two days" the announcer said.

"It will be Rena vs Sunoka and Raven vs Naxolg. The fighters can now leave" he said as he also walked off.

"So we wait two days? Sounds fine to me" Rio said as he and the others walked off as well to rest and train.

**Meanwhile in Sefaros castle**

Zeo began to stir after being knocked out for the last day or so, and what he saw when he opened his eyes made him wish he was still asleep.

"So your finally awake?" Sefaros said with a dark smirk on his face.

"Why am I here?" Zeo said angrily, trying to hide his terror.

"Simple, because you hold a large piece of my power. I wish to absorb it, but first, I must control you long enough for it to be harnessed" Sefaros said before leaping forward in an attempt to latch on to Zeo.

At that, Zeo spun around and ran, he didn't know where he was going, or how he was getting there, all he knew is that if Sefaros caught him, it would be over for him.

He hid for two days before he noticed a large stir of... people?

They were all obviously mutant but they were a million times more organized than Magneto's city.

"Guess I'll follow them" he thought as he turned on his watch and slipped into the crowd.

They soon arrived at a stadium of some sort and he saw what looked to be a tournament line up.

"Guess they're having a tournament" he thought as he looked around before shrugging.

"Might as well watch" he thought as he entered and took his seat.

He looked down and saw who was fighting.

"That Sunoka guy and Rena? This looks... interesting I guess" he thought before the announcer yelled out.

"And now for the first match of the semifinals. Ready, begin!"

At that, the match took off.

Sunoka tried to shoot off his spikes but they were stopped in mid air and thrown back at him with triple the speed.

He dodged those and turned back, only to find the dark Phoenix in front of him.

He sighed before putting his arms up to block the attack that came at him.

But that failed and the first match was over.

"What a short match, can't say I expected things to come out differently though. Projectiles just don't do well against mental powers" the announcer said as Sunoka reappeared.

He growled a small bit before walking off.

"Time for the next match, Raven vs Naxolg. Fighters. Please report to the ring" he said, hoping neither of the two were angry enough to kill him.

Luckily, they weren't.

Both entered the ring and got ready to fight.

They leapt forward with all their energy but Naxolg had the advantage.

He had never allowed raven to obtain his powers of his memories.

He was too swift to be seen and his style seemed random to the normal eye.

Because of this, none could predict his next move.

Raven ran forward, using the claws of Lady Deathstrike as her weapons, as well as using Quicksilver's speed to match it.

But that was nowhere near enough. Naxolg's claws cut straight through her, hitting all the vital points she had in the area where the claw had struck.

She instantly fell, killed as if she were no more than an amateur.

A few seconds after and she reappeared.

She almost attacked Naxolg, but she knew it was useless, so she just growled and walked away. Her battle was over.

"Wow, they're really good" Zeo thought.

That was when the announcer yelled out.

"And now, the fight you've all been waiting for. Rena, the Dark Phoenix vs Naxolg, the Silent Death. Fighters, get ready to give it your all. Ready and begin!" he yelled out as both warriors jumped into the ring and ran forward.

The Phoenix tried to enter Naxolg's mind but was thrown out in pain.

Naxolg used this advantage and attacked with three slashes.

The Phoenix roared in pain, yet again, but was able to counter the attack by grabbing an incredibly large metal pipe with her mind and swinging it into Naxolg.

Naxolg crumpled under the force but before he even hit the ground, he regained control and attacked again.

This time aiming for the Phoenix heart.

He landed a blow and the Phoenix roared in pain.

It then lost it's form and became Rena again.

Rena growled out of frustration before using the metal around her to build a robot that she could pilot.

She immediately took control and punched Naxolg with all her strength, he flew into the wall and lay there for a few seconds before leaping back into the battle and slicing the robot up.

After the robot was merely the head and torso, he lunged forward and went straight through the stomach.

This also went straight through Rena and a yell of pain echoed from inside the robot before she reappeared to the side.

"I guess she got killed" the announcer said, blinking.

"Which means that... Naxolg AKA Silent Death, is the winner! He will choose what they do with the X-Men!" the announcer said as the wall behind him spun around, revealing the X-Men, captured and chained.

At that, Zeo finally understood the reason of the tournament.

"So it was too decide the fate of my friends then" Zeo thought as his fists tightened and his teeth clenched.

"I can't allow anything to happen to them" he thought before jumping down there.

Sure, it probably wasn't his brightest idea, but it was by far, his most noble.

As he touched the ground, he turned his watch off and a gasp escaped everyone in the stadium.

In seconds, he was surrounded.

"Perfect, just per... wait, it is perfect, now all I have to do is get over them." Then he noticed that fifty of them could fly

. At that, he sighed. "Never mind... Guess I have to fight!" He thought as he got in a battle position.

And thus, the battle began.

There ya go, chapter 7, sorry it took so long but my computer was messing up. I had an old email account that I forgot about and it stacked up on messages, outcome was that the processing speed of my computer fell to almost nothing and my story couldn't be opened. Well either way, things are finally beginning to kick off.


	8. I quit

Well... sorry for the incredibly long wait. I lost interest in X-Men and the comic universe for a while due to some real life stuff taking precedence over it. And here's chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hello and welcome to the Age of Apocalypse... sorry, wrong series... but there is an Age of Apocalypse in the X-Men, so... point is, I don't own X-Men... Or do I?

**Devilish Mutation**

Zeo looked around then and noticed something.

"Ah shit, what the hell was I thinking? Most of their best team is here, as well as all these other mutants. I'm only one person with only half developed powers." he thought as he dodged a punch from one mutant before getting cut by Naxolg.

The speed of the cut alone did the most damage as, even though he had moved the smallest bit to the side, making it non vital, it had still damaged him a lot.

He then turned to the side and looked at Naxolg.

"Okay... that kinda hurt" he said before a spike shot straight through his side and stayed there.

"OW. What the hell?" Zeo yelled as he turned to see Sunoka.

Then a blast similar to Scott's attack hit him from two sides at once.

One from Rio, the other from Raven.

"Ow..." he muttered as he fell to the ground and reappeared in full health.

"Um... what's up with this?" he asked, confused before thinking.

"Whenever they got killed in this tournament, they'd reappear... so maybe, it's doing the same for me. And that means... I'm immortal!" he thought with a grin as he ran forward as fast as he could.

Decently slow compared to Naxolg, but fast enough to get to Takuo nonetheless.

He sliced through him, wincing as he saw some blood come out.

Then he suddenly felt something stab through his stomach and looked up.

The one who had stabbed him was Takuo, who he had just killed.

"But... how?" he asked, confused before thinking.

"Oh" he muttered as he reappeared to the side.

"Let's think. My counterpart has control of this world. From what I can tell, his energy level is higher in this world. If I'm his counterpart and have some of his energy then... I should be able to use that energy!" he thought with a grin as he ran towards Takuo again, but this time, he was using an energy he hadn't admitted he had.

It felt incredibly wrong whenever he used it.

Like he was no longer himself.

Some people who had faced pure darkness speak of how terrifying the darkness was.

And this energy was truly that type of darkness.

It's terrifying to see that power.

It's even more terrifying to be that which holds such power.

But he didn't have time to think about that right now.

And something in him was telling him to.

Though he didn't know it now, it was Sefaros telling him to do so.

In an instant, an aura of dark energy appeared around Zeo and he teleported behind Takuo before slicing him in half, or at least trying to.

Takuo recognized the energy almost instantly and quickly activated his own hidden energy.

A prize given to each member of their team.

He then blocked Zeo's attack with ease and blasted him back.

"Don't expect that old thing to help you now" he said with a grin.

"Of course not" Zeo said with a sigh.

Truthfully, he had.

It was one of his last chances.

After all, his energy blast would be able to kill them, but they'd reappear and he'd be too out of energy to do anything.

"Damn it... there's no way I can win this" he thought before thinking of something.

"Let's hope the old comic books work as they say they do" he thought with a grin.

"Hey Rio, do you really like working under Sefaros? He's not at full power, you could take him couldn't you?" Zeo said with a grin.

"That didn't sound as well as I'd hoped" he thought.

"Perhaps, but this is a team. And I'm not going to risk anyone on this team" Rio said as he shot a blast of energy.

Towards Zeo, who jumped up in order to dodge it, only to be thrown down into the ground by Rena's telepathy.

"Ow... do you always have to hurt me?" he asked with a headache as Raven suddenly ran at him with Quicksilver's speed and The Juggernaut's strength, sending him flying as she kicked him in the side.

As he went up, Nazolg jumped up and stabbed straight through him with his arms crossed before spreading them out, cutting straight through Zeo.

Zeo kept this up for another hour or so, due to will alone.

He managed to kill a few, but to no real use as they merely came back each time.

He was finally caught in a blast from Rio and sighed before speaking.

"Okay... this is not working" he muttered as he reappeared in mid air and fell to his death yet again.

As he hit, he died again and then reappeared.

"Hey... can we call a truce" he muttered with a bit of a sigh.

"Hm, if you join Sefaros, then yes" Rio said with a smirk.

"What? No way!" Zeo yelled defiantly as Rio's eye's hardened and he blasted straight through Zeo, sending him flying back into the crowd of regular mutants, which were enough to knock him down as well.

A few more deaths later and he was really beginning to hurt.

"I... have to... get out of here" he thought before Sefaros appeared and the crowd parted.

"As you can see... you have no choice but to stay with me" he said calmly as he looked down at the tattered and beaten from of Zeo.

"To think something as weak as this is a part of me" he thought disgustedly.

"Heh, you think death is gonna make me turn? You have no idea who you're dealing with" Zeo said with a forced smirk on his face.

"So I've noticed, which is why I'm glad I listened in to that phone call" Sefaros said with a smirk.

Zeo looked at Sefaros in confusion before his eye's widened.

"You... didn't!" Zeo said with a broken voice.

At that point, a nearby wall turned to reveal Haila tied there.

"You... bastard!" Zeo yelled as his energy flared, pushing even Sefaros back a small bit before he adapted to the increase in power.

"Surprising, it seems you haven't yet reached your limit" Sefaros said, looking at Zeo.

Right now, Zeo was nearly equal with his power.

This meant that Zeo really was half of him.

"Interesting indeed" Sefaros said with a small smirk.

"Now then, what would you do... if I killed her?" Sefaros asked coldly as he appeared and attempted to stuff his claw into her.

Haila's eye's widened a second before closing as the claw neared.

She didn't feel the pain however, and reopened her eyes to find Zeo in front of her.

The claw had pierced his skin and he was holding it there.

"Sorry, I can't let you do this... also, for the record, If you... EVER, try and use her as bait again" Zeo began, his power flaring up yet again to a level above even Sefaros.

Sefaros could do nothing more than try and pull away.

It was of no use.

"Now then... die!" Zeo yelled at the top of his lungs, releasing a technique of nearly unbelievable power.

If not for Raven appearing in front of the attack, Sefaros reign would have ended there and then.

Even with the human shield, it was still enough to cause massive damage to him however.

Luckily for him. Zeo's use of his power had caused him to lose his grip and Sefaros was able to escape.

"He messed up when he placed this on the outside... of the stadium" Zeo said as he looked at Haila.

Using the last of his power, he managed to teleport her back to her home before falling to the ground unconscious.

"... damn it" Rio thought, looking at him.

Their leader was greatly damaged, and Raven was dead.

The rest of them were exhausted as well.

"I suppose we should place him with the rest of his group" Rio thought, turning to Naxolg.

He was in the best shape right now.

"Naxolg, take Zeo to where the rest of the X-men are, chain him up with the rest of them. We'll decide what to do from there afterwards" Rio said, waiting for Naxolg to leave.

"The rest of you... are dismissed." Rio said as the rest of them left.

Once there was no one left in sight, he fell to the ground, exhausted, and angry at the same time.

Raven... he had cared for her a lot.

He couldn't say love. He loved no one but himself.

His girlfriend was nothing but a slut as it was.

Raven though... even if she had been quite ruthless, so were all of them. But now... she was dead.

"Damn it" Rio muttered as he fell to the ground, unconscious himself.

Even he had limits, and that Zeo kid had pushed him to that limit.

About two days later, Zeo awoke to find himself tied up.

The rest of the X-men were there as well, surprising him a bit.

"... so much for saving them" he muttered, catching everyone else's attention.

"Hey kid, was that you talking?" Logan asked.

"Ya, it was... Wolverine" Zeo said. "... so what happened anyways?" Wolverine asked.

He had been conscious when an injured Naxolg had walked in carrying Zeo and had been wondering about that since then.

"I gave everything I had to try and beat that team but... no one's quite that strong..." Zeo said, looking at the ground.

He had failed, there were no more chances for them.

"Well than... no that you're here, I say we get outta here" Logan said with a smirk.

A few of the other X-men, who had been listening in on the conversation, spoke at that.

"And how are we supposed to do that? We can't use our powers with these chains on" Scott said, a bit irritated.

His entire team could not match that Apocalypse squad, as they had called themselves.

"Sorry, to say it Logan, but Scott is, like, right" Kitty said with a sigh of her own.

She really didn't like the current situation.

"Well, not my fault they forgot 'bout the fact my claws are an extra" Logan said with a smirk as everyone turned to him.

He was right. It wasn't a power at all. It was in installment, for lack of better word.

At that point, the sound of claws extending was heard, as well as a cry of pain.

The sound of metal hitting metal took place not long after and then the sound of a body hitting the ground.

"Logan... you okay?" Zeo asked, his head was beginning to hurt quite a lot.

"Yep, I just forgot a part about my powers myself for a second" Logan said, panting.

"The healing ability is my powers and without it, getting the claws to come out was pretty painful" Logan said as he got up and began to walk around, unlocking some of the others.

In about thirty minutes, the entire group was down from there.

"Well than... we're down, now what?" Scott asked.

"Simple, bub, Nightcrawler can teleport us out with ease. In case you forgot, this is where he goes during mid teleport. So by that fact, if he just continues his teleport, we'll be fine" Logan said with a smirk as everyone turned to Kurt.

"Vell... I guess zat's true" he said as everyone grabbed hold of his hands so they were connected.

At that point, they teleported away.

They soon landed at the exact spot they had left from, to their surprise.

"Well... I guess we're back" Scott said, looking around.

With that, the entire group headed towards the mansion.

Upon entering, each of them headed to their rooms and passed out, ignoring all the questions directed towards them on the way there.

The next day, Zeo awoke to find he had slept in quite a bit.

It was already 2:00 in the afternoon and he was just beginning to wake up.

With a yawn, he stood up and headed towards the shower in his room.

After getting ready, he headed out to see what else was happening at the mansion.

To his surprise, there seemed to be no one else in the mansion.

"Er... anyone here?" Zeo whispered, looking around in confusion.

"Ah, you are awake Zeo, please report to the briefing room" Xaviers voice said in his mind.

"... I'm never gonna get used to that" Zeo muttered with a sigh as he headed towards the debriefing room.

"So what's up X? Is this about what happened?" Zeo asked as he walked in. (got nothing to do with the story, just laughed at it at about 3 in the morning, if anyone knows about the Megaman series, then you'll notice I called Xavier by Megaman's name. From there, add an r into Zeo's name... no relevance to the story, just tired and thought it was funny)

"Yes, it is, would you please refrain from the nicknames though?" Xavier said with a sigh.

"Nah, if I don't call you X, then that's no fair for Blue bear dude and Wolfy boy" Zeo said with a grin as Beast and Wolverine attempted to grab him.

He quickly jumped up and attached himself to the ceiling.

"So, you were sayin X?" Zeo said with a smirk as Beast and Wolverine glared at him.

"... well, I was going to have you explain what happened during the time you and the rest of the X-men were separated" Xavier said.

"Well... to put it simply, some freak who thinks I'm a fragment of him is the leader of that group. He hosted some strange tournament in an area where everyone who died was instantly reborn" Zeo said, causing Xavier's eyebrow to raise.

It sounded truly farfetched, even by mutant standards.

And that was after fighting Apocalypse.

"What? It's true!" Zeo said, looking at everyone's stares.

Now that he thought about it, it really sounded impossible.

"Well... what I said is true, I guess it doesn't matter if you believe me or not right now" Zeo said with a sigh.

"Well, after the tournament, I can't remember why, but I jumped down there to fight and... well... I fight... and lose, then I ended up where the other's were" Zeo said, deciding not to mention the fact that he had held equal ground for a couple of hours.

"Alright then... I suppose that is all then" Xavier said with a sigh.

This made no sense to him.

This new member to the X-men was creating enemies everywhere.

"Magneto, Sefaros... all these attackers, and all to get him. He is powerful but... power alone seems pointless... what is the true objective?" Xavier thought.

With a sigh, he decided to leave the question unanswered for now.

The X-men were currently eating lunch together... mostly because Scott had called a meeting of his own.

"So what's this all about anyways?" Zeo asked after he had chewed down some of his food.

"Simple... when we were attacked, it showed something.

We need to work on our team work.

We've been fighting as a team for quite a while" Scott said, looking to everyone except Zeo.

"They seem to have a counterpart of each of us... including Spike" Scott said before being interrupted by Zeo.

"That's not all... Beast had a dark version too... who knows about the other teachers" he said with a shrug.

"Wait, so they, like, have the teachers too?" Kitty asked, confused.

This whole, counterpart, but not clones thing was really confusing.

"Yep, most likely" Zeo said with a grin.

"... anyways, as I was saying, we need to work on our team work. Even though they were the bad guys, they seemed to have nearly perfect teamwork. If you paid close attention, you would realize that... the dark half of me was" Scott began before once more being interrupted by Zeo.

"Rio" Zeo said, "um... what?" Scott asked confused.

"Your counterpart is Rio" Zeo said with a sigh, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"... sure, anyways, as I was saying, Rio was able to give signals with merely a look of his eyes... not to mention he didn't even need a vizor" Scott said, adding the last part under his breath.

"And they intended only to capture... they're probably worse if they intend to kill" Logan said with an annoyed voice.

"You have no idea" Zeo muttered under his breath.

"Anyways... as I was saying" Scott began, yet again.

"He was able to give orders with a mere glance. Their teamwork skills were unreal. We need to work on that more than anything right now" Scott said before Zeo spoke again.

"You're wrong. Their teamwork was high, and we do need to work on it, but it's our individual abilities we need to change right now" Zeo said as Scott raised and eyebrow.

"And have you seen them fight on their own?" Scott asked.

"Ya, they had a tournament and I watched. Anyways, Rogue's counterpart is dead, for one. So she is going to have to either train on her own and try to face Sunoka, Spike's other half, or she can work specifically on teamwork. Then she has the option of helping us in this battle, or just sitting it out altogether" Zeo said.

Rogue scoffed at the last option, but did little more.

"Anyways, as I was saying..." Scott said again, trying to continue.

"Out best shot is to work on our own skills" Zeo said, interrupting Scott yet again.

Truthfully, Scott was getting really annoyed.

"Hey, I'm the leader here, not you! I'll decide what's best for my team!" Scott said, annoyed.

"Eh, do whatever you want, with you in charge, your team is sure to fail" Zeo said, getting annoyed at Scott as well.

He wasn't trying to take control, he was just pointing out what their best chances were.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Scott yelled, standing up.

"Simple, you suck at being a leader" Zeo said as well, standing up and facing him.

The other members of the X-men were too surprised to do much else.

These two had never had any problems before.

"Oh ya, well it's thanks to my leadership that we stopped Apocalypse... all you did was sleep through it!" Scott said angrily.

This new member was really getting on his nerves.

"Sleep through it huh? Oh sure, it's completely possible to sleep for three years and not age a day" Zeo said, rolling his eyebrows in frustration.

"And besides, last I checked, it was about the team, not the leader! Get over yourself!" Zeo said, annoyed.

He quickly dodged to the side as Scott attempted to hit him with a blast from his eyes.

"... so I've got enemies even here? ... I'm out, have fun losers" Zeo said as he walked back to the mansion.

Reaching the mansion, he headed to Professor Xavier's room. "Sir... I would like permission to be removed from the X-men" he said coldly.

Xavier could only raise an eyebrow at that.

He couldn't read Zeo's mind and he hadn't yet seen the happenings with Scott, so he had no idea why this change was occurring.

"Why exactly? Has something happened?" Xavier asked.

"None of your business anyways, if you wanna know, go read someone else's mind" Zeo said angrily.

He wasn't in the mood for this in the least.

"... fine" Xavier said, not getting a chance to continue as Zeo left the room.

He then headed directly for the danger room.

"Auto setting, level 15. Stop when heated body fails to move for over one minute and is not being held in place" Zeo said, walking up to the monitor for the danger room.

"Danger room complies, activating Danger sequence" the danger room computer said.

Zeo sighed as he jumped down to the Danger room.

"That team seemed to think level 20 was easy... so I'll just have to catch up. They'll still target me, even if I'm not part of the X-men... so I'll just have to become stronger than them" he muttered as the room started up.

He quickly realized he was surrounded by about fifty droids of the highest class.

"Each is manually controlled by a super computer... tricking them is impossible" Zeo thought as he jumped up before seeing the spike shot at him from three sides.

He quickly maneuvered his body to the side and dodged it by mere centimeters.

Using the momentum, he used a burst of his power to push himself forward a bit, past the encirclement of droids, once again, barely managing to dodge a nearby attack, this time from one of the droids.

"Alright... this is getting annoying" Zeo thought as he looked around. Besides the droids, there were the spike machine generators, as well as a few laser turrets, the usual saws, and more annoying machinery that could probably take him down with ease.

"Well... I asked for this" Zeo said with a smirk, dodging in and out of the line of fire coming from the droids.

As he thought this, a blast of energy hit him from behind.

It had been sent by one of the droids, but that droid didn't seem to have a weapon.

"... that's weird" he thought as he jumped up and dodged another droid that had attacked using a sword.

He then back flipped in mid air in order to dodge all the other attacks that the other droids released.

He then learned the hard way that the saws didn't just go back and forth like in the other levels when the saw came flying out and slashed him in the side.

"Damn it!" he thought as he fell towards the ground, holding his side.

"This is no good at all!" he thought as he rolled to the side as he landed, barely dodging the explosion radius of a bomb that had been set.

"This... is insane! But I was able to beat the Apocalypse Squadron! They train at harder levels than this!" he thought as he jumped up and punched one of the droids, crushing it's head in.

He then spun around and kicked another droids head in.

Unluckily, during the spin, he failed to see the droid with the sword who had snuck up on him.

As his leg crushed the droid, the sword bearing droid stabbed the blade deep into his side.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Sensing no movement from life forms. Danger Room, deactivating" the danger rooms voice echoed.

Zeo could do nothing but lie there in pain.

"Damn it" he thought as consciousness left him.

He awoke about three hours later. Luckily, no one had entered.

"Well than, I guess it's time to..." he began to say.

"To what? You're just in time for your training with the New Mutants, remember, you transferred off the main team?" Logan asked as he walked into the control room.

"... damn it" Zeo thought with a sigh as everyone else entered.

That included Tabitha, Sam, Amara, Rahne, Ray, Jubilee, Jamie and Bobby.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be with the X-Men team now?" Jamie asked, confused.

He had only just been allowed to participate in this training, so he wasn't sure, but he thought Zeo had been transferred.

"Eh, I was, but I transferred back. Scott's too much of an asshole if he thinks you don't belong on the team" Zeo said, getting a nod from everyone else.

They all remembered how Scott would act if they were on a mission.

"Alright then, so let's begin training.!" Zeo said with a grin.

"This should be easy" he thought. Logan sighed as he watched them.

"Alright, I'm gonna set it to level four. You think you kids can take it?" he asked sarcastically as he activated the room.

The first thing to happen was Cannonball shot himself towards a weak droid.

At the same time, Timebomb threw a bomb towards the same droid.

The bomb exploded on contact.

Due to his current form, Cannonball wasn't injured, but he was blinded.

And thus, unable to do much more when a well placed laser turret hit him in the back, knocking him unconscious.

Bobby jumped back out of range of a few explosions, only to trip over Jamie, who multiplied about thirty times, getting Jubilee caught in the fall.

This caused her to loose control of her powers and the fireworks knocked the three out.

"That leaves me, Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, and Ray" Zeo thought, dodging a couple of blasts with ease.

He watched as Ray shot a blast of electricity out while Tabitha threw a bomb.

The electricity caused the bomb to explode in Tabitha's face, knocking her out and sending her flying back into Amara, who let loose a blast of flame, accidently hitting Rahne, who was in dog form.

"Er... me and Ray then" he thought before sighing as Ray lost focus of his power and supercharged a droid.

The droid knocked him unconscious nearly instantly.

"Er... guess it's just me" Zeo muttered as he dodged the supercharged droid and crushed it with a punch on both side of it's body.

He then turn and dodged an attack from a laser before jumping forward, cutting a saw in half and using it as a sword.

He then ran through the group of droids, destroying them all.

"Well bub... I don't think you belong on this team" Logan said as he looked to Zeo.

"Eh, whatever" he muttered as he walked off.

"Time... to... sleep" he thought as he entered his room and fell asleep.

* * *

damn it! Over a frickin year! Way too long for a chapter! Er... ya, 21 pages, about 4500 words... sorry, I haven't had much free time in the last... year... and I lost focus on writing 


	9. Sugar Shall Rule the World

Well... it seems chapter 8 of my story caught someone's attention. Thank you Lady Queria for adding me to both your favorite author, and favorite story list... now then... you didn't review... eh, it doesn't really matter anyways. Anyways, here's the beginning of chapter 9, started on

Started chapter 9-4-07. Finished Chapter 9-19-07. If i keep up this pace, that'll be great. Doubt it though. I haven't lost interest in X-men, but I won't be doing this as well as I usually would. For one, they don't show the show on tv anymore, so no information from there. The person who got me to begin writing this story isn't writing any X-men oriented stories, so no motivation or information there... and I lost my paper that had all the information on the characters and plans... so ya... it will be continued, but I'm not sure if it will be as good as it would have been otherwise. And sweet, before I even finish this chapter, I'm getting a review... sheesh, I leave for a year because nothing is happening and then I return for a few weeks and I've got more stuff happening than ever before... not that I'm complaining now. Anyways, thank you other reviewer... too tired to go check who you are, but i still care for the review

Devilish Mutation

Zeo lay there, staring at the ceiling.

"Two... in the morning... I woke up at two in the morning" he thought, annoyed.

Before this mutation, he had been really used to waking up at two in the afternoon when he went to sleep at 10.

Now, if he went to sleep at ten, he was up and ready by 2 in the freakin' morning!

Not a very easy habit to deal with when everyone else was a teenager as well.

"Well... hell, I gotta do something" he thought as he got up and rubbed his side.

Even though that had been a deep cut, there was no scar, or any indication he had been damaged there.

"Heh, guess I'll do some danger room training now. If I try and do it around the other open time, someone else might come in like before for a scheduled training session. Logan's right though" he thought. "I'm too strong for the new mutants, but I can't deal with that bastard Scott... I don't wanna lead the team, so it's impossible for me to go back without a fight about who's in charge coming around" he muttered as he headed towards the Danger Room.

"Then lead the New Mutants bub" Logan said from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Er... huh?" Zeo asked intelligently.

"The New Mutants main problem is that they don't have a leader. If you've watched em in real battles with some kind of leader, you'd realize that. They're all pretty strong, and could probably pull off the same moves as the main team if not fer the fact that they don't respect Scott, so they won't listen to 'im" Logan said.

"Er... okay... but... what are you doing up so early?" Zeo asked.

"Eh? My regeneration powers. They allow me to regain energy quicker... you should know that, considering you got the same power" Logan said with a smirk as he looked at Zeo's side, where the sword had pierced him.

"Um... why are you looking at my side?" Zeo asked, hoping it wasn't for the reason he thought.

"Ya think I couldn't smell the blood when I entered yesterday? Training on your own ain't allowed fer students" Logan said with a smirk.

"... well I have to get stronger somehow! I mean..." Zeo began.

"I'll watch ya." Logan said, causing Zeo to look at him funny.

"You... serious?" Zeo asked, confused.

"Yep. I saw what those guys could do first hand, and from what I heard of the argument between you and Scott, it sounds like you had the winning argument. Teamwork'll help, but it ain't gonna change the fact that they're better than us on own ability already." Logan said.

"And yer at least doin somethin bout it. More than Scott's doin." Logan said with a sigh.

After the whole Apocalypse thing, Scott had become like a dictator over his team. He thought he knew everything.

"... thanks" Zeo said, still not understanding the choice.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Well, come on." Logan said.

"Huh?" Zeo asked. "Danger Room. That's what you're up for right?" Logan asked as he walked off.

"Uh, ya!" Zeo said as he ran after him.

"Heh, that's a surprise, Wolfy boy's got a soft side" he thought as he followed Logan to the danger room.

As they entered, Zeo looked around the room as if he had never seen it before.

That was mostly because... well, nothing was on yet.

The danger room was so different when the lights were off.

"Alright bub, so what level did you have it on last time?" Logan, who was now in costume, so was Wolverine, asked.

"Um... well, I put it on level 15 for survival training and had it set to deactivate when I didn't move for more than a minute" Zeo said.

Logan raised his eyebrow. "Well, I don't expect to win! This is training for my stamina. If I can keep on training like this, and get better each time, I'll be able to get stronger!" he said.

Logan only nodded at that.

This was a well known training style.

By forcing someone into battles far above their level, they either died quickly, or became stronger at a fast rate.

Due to the fact he had found a way to do this with training, the only thing that could happen is him increasing in power.

If it weren't for Xavier's way of thinking, he would have had everyone do this style of training.

"Well than..." Logan muttered as he activated the machine and put in the commands for the danger room.

As the room activated, Zeo immediately jumped into the air, barely dodging a blast from a droid that had appeared.

He then turned his body in mid air to dodge a laser from a nearby turret.

As he landed, he did a low spinning kick to one droid.

It did little damage due to how the droid was made.

But the backfist that followed was devastating and destroyed the droid.

Zeo then dropped to the ground and flattened himself in order to avoid a spear that was thrown by one droid.

He then jumped up to avoid a stab from under the ground.

"Damn it" he thought as he kicked off the wall and slammed into a droid that had an energy blade.

"Let's hope this works" he thought as he focused his energy.

The blade, which had gone out after being unattached from the droid then flared to life, now filled with Zeo's energy.

"Hell's yeah!" he yelled as he ran forward, using the blade to deflect lasers and cut through a few droids.

He then dropped the blade and released the energy, allowing it to return to him.

"Damn it... using energy takes way too much" he thought, panting as he dodged an attack from a droid.

He was too tired to pay attention to what type of weapon the droid was using, but it didn't really matter.

He then jumped to the side, dodging a saw that had shot off the wall at him.

"Ain't falling for that again" he muttered as he spun and slammed his fist into the head of a droid that had attempted to sneak up on him.

Needless to say, the droid didn't move after that.

He then kicked off of the droids remains and brought both his arms out into a straight line across his body.

His arms slammed into two droids in his path, one holding a laser gun, the other a spear.

As Zeo crushed those two droids, he grabbed the spear, looked as it, cut off the top that was sharpened, using his hand, and then spun around, using it as a staff.

"Now you guys are screwed" he muttered with a grin as he charged forward, slamming three droids to the side and sending them flying into the wall.

At the same time, he spun the staff around, using two fingers and then slammed it into a nearby droid, who he then grabbed and used as a shield as about 20 lasers shot toward him.

"I can't believe I'm winning" he thought before something hit him from behind and stabbed into him.

He pulled it out and looked at it.

It was the spear tip he had cut off.

"Damn" he thought, not noticing as a droid appeared and slammed him with a large hammer, knocking him unconscious.

Logan immediately deactivated the room.

"Gotta admit, the kid did well" he muttered as he picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

He then headed back to the boy's dormitory, walking past his room and dropping Zeo off at his before heading back.

"Heh, that kid's got a lot of potential" Logan thought as he sat on his bead.

"A lot indeed" someone said, millions of miles away.

"It seems one of our tests was successful after all."

Later that day

"Alright! I win!" Zeo yelled with a grin as he nearly threw the PS2 controller into the air.

"... that's not fair! This is my game, and I was unbeatable until you came along!" Jamie complained, looking at his PS2.

Granted, half the reason he had been unbeatable was because no one wanted to play, but still... who the hell like's losing anyways?

"Well? Time for you to pay up!" Zeo said with a grin as Jamie sighed and reached into his pocket.

He brought his hand out now holding a large bag of candy... which wasn't so large about ten seconds later after Zeo got a hold of it.

"Hey! You just ate the whole bag!" Jamie complained as he stared at the candy.

"Huh! What's your point?" Zeo asked, mouth still full of candy.

He would have never done this before the mutation.

Hell, before the mutation, he would usually stop himself from having sugar since he got so out of control if he had any.

"Wait... since when does the mutation stop the effect of sugar?" he thought before the sugar high kicked in.

"Alright! I love sugar!" he yelled as he ran off.

"Oh, forgot about that part. I've got a logical side that is wondering what the hell I'm doing, and then the... sugar coated side that doesn't care" he thought before sighing.

"Ah hell, who cares anyways right?" he thought as he jumped out the window and grabbed a piece of fruit from a nearby tree as he went out.

"Hell, this is so much fun!" he thought as he kicked off the tree, doing about 20 back flips at high speed before landing and turning around, throwing the fruit forward while running back up the tree.

The piece of fruit slammed into the back of none other than Scott Summers.

"Hey! Who threw that!?" Scott yelled angrily as he looked around. Luckily, Zeo was now hidden in the tree, so Scott didn't see him.

"Well... wasn't aiming for him, but that worked either way" he thought with a grin before snapping his fingers.

"I'll prank Scott!" he nearly yelled as he used his enhanced speed to get to Scott's room and when he entered, he saw a Radio/ CD player.

"Perfect!" he thought as he slipped one of his CD's in there.

To be specific, Disturbed.

"Let's see how Mr. Perfect like's Down with the Sickness!" he thought with a grin as he turned up the volume and bass to full blast as he slipped out.

"Now then, that set's up another prank, let's get down to business!" he thought as he slipped to where Scott usually sat for lunch.

He had a wooden seat for some reason.

Mostly because he thought he deserved it, being leader and all.

"Heh, this is perfect!" he thought as he went outside, used his powers to cot some wood and made a fake seat top.

He then placed that on top of some weak cardboard that would break apart if any weight over 20 pounds was applied.

Inside of the cardboard, and under the seat was a whoopie cushion.

"Another prank set!" Zeo said with a grin as he placed it and left. (Sorry if that prank is hard to understand. I don't usually do pranks, but heck, most stories I've seen that were really good had a chapter devoted to pranks. Granted, most had pranking back and forth, but, as I know nothing about pranks, I'm going to do things my way).

"Now then... hell, it worked in the movie!" he muttered as he headed back to Scott's room.

He was no prankster, so he was beginning to run out of idea's at this point.

As he entered the room, he grabbed the shampoo, poured out the contents and replaced it with bright pink hair dye.

"Damn, if he had a swimming pool, it would be perfect!" Zeo thought with a grin.

(Has anyone guessed the movie yet? The hair dye was orange in the movie) "Now then... not quite perfect, but I'm out of ideas" Zeo muttered with a grin.

"Now to watch" he thought with a grin as he slipped out the window of Scott's room. \

A few minutes later, Scott entered, exhausted from the danger room training.

"I need to take a shower" he muttered tiredly as he stumbled into his bathroom.

About thirty minutes later, Scott's yelling could be heard all throughout the Mansion.

"Damn it! Who did this?" Scott yelled angrily, looking into the mirror.

His hair was pink... his _hair_ was pink!

"How could this happen?" he thought angrily as he put on a hat and walked off to go grab lunch.

"As long as no one see's there won't be a problem" he thought as he sat down before getting back up instantly as part of the seat broke and he landed on a whoopie cushion that Zeo had set up.

Everyone just stared at him strangely before noticing something.

"Hey... like, why's your hair pink?" Kitty asked, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Scott said confused before looking down.

His hat had fallen off at some point in time.

"Damn it!" he thought angrily. After lunch was over, he headed back to his room to relax.

"Some music should be just what I need" he thought as he turned on his CD player.

The second it turned on, the music went off, causing Scott to jump back about ten feet as the CD player suddenly began playing music he had never heard before.

"Who the hell did this?!" he yelled as he attempted to turn it off.

Unluckily, the handle was jammed, mostly due to Zeo adding super glue to it.

Scott finally figured that out and unplugged it.

"I can't take this anymore!" Scott yelled angrily as he walked off, set on finding out who had done this.

As soon as Scott was gone, Zeo fell down, laughing hysterically.

"That was so funny!" he yelled out, still laughing.

"So... it was you!" Scott yelled from about thirty feet away.

"Er... look over there!" Zeo said, pointing randomly.

It had no effect. "Damn!" he thought.

"None of these things work in the real world" he complained.

"Why did you do this?" Scott yelled angrily.

"Er... one, you're an asshole, two, I had sugar, and three, it's frickin hilarious!" Zeo yelled as he fell over laughing again.

"Shut the hell up! We don't have time to deal with your stupid tricks. My team needs to work on their teamwork before we get attacked again. And need I remind you that the reason we were attacked is because of you anyways?!" Scoot screamed, his entire face completely red.

Zeo stood up calmly and looked at him.

"Deal with it, I'm not on your team anyways. I have my own team, and I'm sure they don't really care that I did this either, heck, most of your team thinks what I did is hilarious. You're the only one with a problem here so shut the hell up and don't blame your problems on me." Zeo said coldly.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Scott yelled angrily, completely losing control.

He pulled his glasses up and attempted to hit Zeo with his powers.

Zeo quickly dodged the blast before looking at Scott, shocked.

"So, that's the divine judgement ability of the leader of the X-Men? A two year old has more control than you!" Zeo yelled angrily.

"Shut up!" Scott yelled as he attempted to blast Zeo once more.

"That's it, I'm tired of this!" Zeo yelled angrily as he dodged and charged forward.

He hit Scott in the stomach at the same time Scott blasted him from point blank.

Both were sent flying back into a tree.

"Damn you" Scott muttered as he pushed himself up and faced Zeo once more.

Zeo also forced himself up.

"Not as powerful as Rio's, but damn that hurt" Zeo muttered as he stared towards Scott.

"You're fucking dead!" Zeo yelled as he ran forward.

Scott did the same and a fist fight commenced.

Though Zeo was stronger and faster when it came to close combat, he still seemed to be losing.

"Damn it! Why am I losing?" he thought as Scott continually hit him.

"I have experience, unlike you! All you have is your power. Without it, you wouldn't be willing to do any of this, now would you?" Scott said confidently, as if he had read Zeo's mind.

"Shut up!" Zeo yelled angrily as he let loose an explosion of energy that sent Scott flying back.

The loss of energy also forced Zeo to lose consciousness.

About three hours later, both woke up in the infirmary.

"Uh, my head" Scott muttered.

"Good job, I'm not sure who you two fought, but you seemed to win.

Musta been a pretty strong opponent" Logan said to the two of them.

"Huh?" they said in unison.

"Well, when we got there, the place was trashed, and both of you were unconscious, so you must have fought someone tough" Logan said, glancing at everyone else in the room.

The look he was giving them proved one thing.

He knew what had happened, but he didn't want the others to know.

With the fact that Zeo was the newly instated leader of the New Mutants, this news being revealed would only split the groups even more.

As if Scott hadn't already made the split large enough, now this happens.

"Heh, I'm outta here, oh, and after you two are out, find me" he said calmly, but the look in his eye's wasn't exactly calm.

It was more of a, "I can't say what you did now, but I'll beat you to a bloody pulp when I get the chance" look.

"Well... I'm screwed" Zeo thought as he continued to lie there.

Using that energy blast wasted too much energy.

"Well, this really sucks" he thought before thinking of something.

"Hey, I know! I'll do what the fourth hokage did on the Naruto show! It said he created the Rasengan while in the hospital since he was too tried to move his arms! Or was that in a Fanfiction? ... oh well! I can use my energy in place of chakra in order to do at least that move!" he thought with a grin as he began to train.

About a week later, he was able to move again... and he still didn't even have the basics down.

"Okay... yeah, looks like I need to get some balloons" he muttered as he left the mansion and bought some balloons.

He then stayed outside of the Mansion as he worked on the move.

"Damn! This is harder than it looks!" he complained.

Scott was also released, and, lucky for him, by the time he was out, his pink hair had washed out.

"Damn that asshole" he thought before looking out the window when he saw Zeo.

'What... is he doing?" Scott muttered, confused before shaking his head.

"Who cares anyways?" he muttered as he left.

* * *

I finished this chapter a week ago, but I had no time to space it out. School was that overwhelming for about a week... and I was spending all my free time playing a game I've been trying to get for about 5 years so... ya, sorry, here's chapter 9 


	10. The Nex Men

Well... I've tried working on my other stories because I kind of need to update them, but I just can't concentrate. So I'm back to here again... and yes, I'm making Zeo learn the freaking rasengan.

Wrong show? Yes! But that's what makes it possible. With the fact that it doesn't exist, I can recreate it and label it my own... except not label it my own... because then I'd get sued... which would suck.

If anyone dislikes the idea, I am sorry, but you don't have to consider it the rasengan. Just consider it a new attack.

And sorry about the Scott bashing. I have no real problem with Scott. It was just that I haven't seen the show in a while, and the episodes I can remember well... Jean is angry at Scott for messing with her training and trying to help her... and in the other, he's yelling at Lance, who temporarily joined, so... kind of hard to get his character down with those as memory... rewatching the 3rd movie didn't help either.

In order to make up for that fact however, I've incorporated another problem in Scott. From what I remember, it was in one of the comics. Or so I've heard. Wikipedia isn't exactly a comic book.

Devilish Mutation

"So anyone know if it's true then?" Jamie asked as the new mutants gathered for their training session.

Zeo had recently recovered enough to return to training... and with that came an interesting rumor from Scott, and the rest of the X-men.

According to them, Zeo had been enstated as the leader of the new mutants.

If that was true, things might change a bit from here.

Sure, none of them had a problem with Zeo personally, but they did have a bit of a problem with people bossing them around as if they couldn't make decisions themselves.

Scott had seen to that little fact.

It was at that point that Zeo walked in... wearing a new uniform.

It's colors were black and red, obviously custom designed, and possibly with Zeo adding in the color scheme, considering it just happened to be his two favorite colors.

The uniform, to be specific, was almost all black.

There were lines on the lower half, outside the legs, that were in red, as well as two lines down the sleeve.

The most interesting add on however was the symbol.

The usual X-men symbol was there on the front, as it had been with some of the designs, but through it, there was a large N, which was bolded, and seemed to almost shine.

"I have to admit, I like the design" Tabitha said with a grin.

"Looks like you're looking at the body under, rather the design" Booby responded with his own grin, winning him a small bomb being thrown to him, which he caught in confusion before his eye's widened and he threw it back up quickly, just in time for it to explode.

"Er... anyways... ya, the rumor's kinda true... I've been enstated as leader of the new mutants... which I got changed to Nex Men. Or new X-men, just to annoy the hell out of Scott" Zeo said with a smirk, causing the others to begin talking to each other in response to the remark.

"Anyways! Back on topic. It's time for our training, and we have a new team. I say we work on teamwork for now... as much as I hate it" Zeo said as the doors into the Danger room opened, revealing an empty room.

"Well than, let's go in" Zeo said with a smirk as he entered the room, followed by the others, though a bit hesitantly.

Now that they were working as a team, this might be a bit different than the usual training.

"Alright bubs, here's the deal. The first level you'll start on is two" Logan said, getting a few sighs of relief.

Logan smirked at that before continuing.

"This is to get you guys to work on teamwork... then I'm bumping the level to 9" he said, chuckling as he ignored the cries of disapproval.

They usually had trouble with a level 4, so something like a nine... was kind of out of their league in their opinion.

"Begin" Logan yelled as the room activated to level two.

10 droids appeared, all armed with nothing more than the lowest level of stun guns.

"Jamie, Jubilee, go to the two on the left. Jubilee, use your powers at their lowest and hit Jamie to make him clone himself. And yes, I know you can do it on your own now, but you get more when you lose control of your powers from a hit" he said to Jamie as Jamie opened his mouth to complain.

He closed it with a confused look before Jubilee grabbed him and dragged him to the droids.

"After he's cloned, use your powers to mess with their radar, then Jamie, it's your chance to attack." Zeo said as he saw the others in the group wondering what to do.

"Timebomb, Ray, head to the two on the right, and have some distance. Timebomb, throw your strongest bomb towards them. Ray, strike the bomb with electricity, causing it to explode early. It holds more power that way, and get's charged up" Zeo said to them, or rather, yelled to them, considering Jubilee had used a bit too much power in her fireworks, which meant really loud sounds.

Luckily, Jamie wasn't hurt, though he was disoriented, which meant there were now 20 Jamies walking back in forth holding their head.

"Guess that didn't work" he thought with a grimace as Tabitha and Ray messed up as well, considering that Ray struck the bomb the second it was thrown, rather than waiting for it to reach the droids.

"Damn it!" he thought.

"Cannonball! Shoot forward through those two!" he yelled, getting irritated.

Sam quickly did so, crushing the droids with ease... before slamming into a wall, which knocked him out.

"... this sucks" he thought as he turned to Rahne, Amara, and Bobby, the last three members.

"... how to use these three as a group?" he thought.

"Nova, Iceman, use your attacks near the remaining members. Make the two connect. It'll make steam. Rahne, use the chance to attack" he told them.

And they did just that... except there was the problem that when Amara and Bobby's attack's connected, they decided to try and test who had the stronger attack, and kept them deadlocked, causing the steam to cover the entire arena.

"Damn it! Everything went wrong!' he thought as he crushed the droids and the control room reappeared.

"Sorry about that everyone" Zeo muttered, looking down.

His orders had really messed things up.

"But that was my fault!" Jubilee said, as did Ray, Amara, and Bobby.

"But I'm the leader... which means all your mistakes become my fault... that's, like, the rule of being a leader" Zeo said with a sigh.

Above, Logan frowned.

They hadn't gotten any better at being a team, that was for sure.

Not to say Zeo had given any bad instructions.

He had looked at each member and given them a job where they were of use, as well as pairing them with someone else, allowing them to get new styles from that.

A great idea as it was... but the new mutants... or rather, New X-men, just didn't follow the order.

"Should I really put it to level 9?" he thought with a sigh as he watched the group before smirking as he remembered some pranks that Zeo had done to him when he had first came into the group.

"Consider it payback, bub" he muttered as he set the room to level 9.

As the new X-men were discussing what had gone wrong, the area began to change, which did not go unnoticed by the group.

Once again, a large amount of droids appeared.

This time, there were as many as 25, with a few powered up lasers, as well as saws in the walls.

"He can't seriously think we're ready" Zeo thought as he saw the room activate.

"Iceman, Amara, get above the droids. Amara, use Lava! Iceman, use ice that'll melt quickly.

Water and lava creates rocks!" Zeo yelled.

The two nodded and headed above the group, Iceman riding his ice up, while Amara merely floated to the location.

This time, they followed the directions a bit better to make up for last mistake.

This worked incredibly well as a large molten rock appeared above the droids before falling, and crushing 12 of them as it was.

"Cannonball, shoot through the rock.

It'll destroy the droids who survived, and the rock'll slow you enough that you won't lose control!" he yelled as Sam Guthrie shot forward, as he was told, breaking into the rock with ease, and crashing out, a bit slower before falling out of the form.

At that, six droids gathered.

Ray, Timebomb, same as before, but make sure to hit the bomb once it's in the group of enemies" Zeo yelled as he turned to the group.

Tabitha smirked at that as she did so.

Ray quickly hit the bomb, causing a large explosion, which destroyed the enemies armor.

Jubilee, throw your fireworks in and blind them.

Jamie, clone yourself and take them down once Jubilee has hit them!" he yelled out, smirking as he saw the group working now.

He sighed as he remembered that Rahne still wasn't fighting.

He hated to say it, but she didn't have much of a use on the team when it came to battle.

Transforming into a dog... just didn't do much for a battle at this level.

Of course, he didn't really want to tell her that, as it was incredibly rude, and would cause problems later on.

" Rahne, you and me will take the other six" he said as he rushed forwards, seeing Rahne do the same out of the corner of his eye.

He easily jumped over three opponents and landed on the fourth, putting all his weight into it, crushing that enemy.

Rahne slammed into one herself, but was unable to do much beyond making it stumble.

"Damn! No use" Zeo thought as he watched before smirking.

"Bobby! Freeze the droids near Rahne!" he yelled to Bobby, who had finished his part with the rock, and was currently just recovering energy.

He quickly did as he was told, just as Rahne slammed into one, shattering it.

Of course, this caused shrapnel to shoot off, which Zeo then had to dodge, but at least Rahne was able to do something now.

He then turned and punched through one of the droids, dodging more shrapnel as Rahne shattered another.

Seeing only one left, Zeo leapt forward and gathered energy into his hand in order to try out his new move.

An incredible ball of red energy appeared as he slammed it into the droid.

Unluckily, the energy then exploded, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Granted, with the last enemy down, the room deactivated, so it wasn't considered a flaw in the team, but still, that was just another problem with this new attack of his.

At that point, they heard clapping.

"Not bad at all bubs. From not being able to do a level 2, ta going for the win in a level 9, and in so short a time... not bad at all. Anyways, training's over... and you'll all be getting your own uniforms in a few days" Logan said, getting a strange look from the others, up until they remembered Zeo's new uniform and began talking.

"Well, then, see you here at the same time tomorrow. No excuse's!" Logan yelled as they walked out.

He then walked to Zeo, who was now sitting on the ground, panting.

"What was that last bit about?" Logan asked him.

Zeo just smirked in response.

"New attack I'm working on. I based it off a tv show I watched. But I still have to work on it" he said with a frown.

"Well, don't try and use it in real combat if you don't have it down right. Especially not you. You remember how your power is. You are kind of unstable with the energy" Logan said.

Zeo nodded in agreement before grinning. "Which is exactly why I'm doing this move. It requires perfect control or it'll do what it did there!" Zeo said.

"In that case, don't use it at all" Logan said with a smirk.

"Haha, very funny" Zeo said as he rolled his eyes before getting up to leave.

"Well, practice is over... seeya wolfy boy!" he said with a smirk as he ran off, ignoring Logan's angry glare.

"... Logan was right though. If they had a leader, they'd work great... well, besides Rahne, and Cannonball. Rahne doesn't have the power for attack, and a random dog walking around isn't the best spy... there must be a solution for this" he thought with a frown before thinking towards Cannonball.

"Then we've got Cannonball. He's pure power... but it's practically impossible to control. He's untouchable while using his powers... but we aren't. If he can't control his powers and runs into one of us, then we'll have a problem" Zeo sighed.

"One being a total powerhouse. The other not having enough power. There has got to be a solution in there somewhere!" Zeo thought, getting a bit annoyed.

As he'd told Scott, he didn't want to be leader.

Not because he thought he'd be bad at it.

He'd had to take leadership before, and had done great.

It was the fact that he gained way too many responsibilities at once.

Any problem with the team was his problem.

Any mistakes were his and his alone.

That was what being the leader of a group like this meant to him.

Well, that and a constant headache.

"Scott really has problems too... but he doesn't have to take it out on everyone." Zeo thought with a frown as he headed towards the kitchen for a bite to eat.

As he entered, he saw that Kitty Pryde was also in the room.

"Hey Zeo! Is it, like, true? Are you the leader of the, like, new mutants now?" she asked.

"What? Of course not" Zeo said with a nervous laugh.

"Like, oh" she said with a small, confused frown.

"They're the Nex men now" Zeo said with a smirk. At that Kitty brightened up.

"Like, that's totally awesome! How's it, like, going so far?" she asked.

"Good... well, for the most part. It's still not the best teamwork. And I have no idea how I'm going to fit Rahne and Cannonball into the team. Rahne doesn't have physical strength enough to fight most of the other humans. And a dog isn't exactly a successful spy. And Cannonball... well, his power is hard to control" Zeo said with a frown.

Kitty frowned at that as well.

That was a bit of a problem, and she had no idea for a solution.

That was when it hit her.

She remembered a test that Beast had done a long time ago.

He had said that Rahne turning into a dog was only the tip of the mutation.

The real result was a form akin to a werewolf, if the DNA structure meant anything.

"Rahne hasn't finished her mutation!" Kitty exclaimed, surprising Zeo.

"Huh? So she does more than transform into a dog?" he asked, confused now.

It was the first he had heard, or seen, of this little fact.

"Uh huh! Beast, like, did a test, and, like, it showed that she's only begun to master her mutation.

As for Cannonball!... well, a long time ago, we faced a mutant with a very similar power... except, he had more control.

He could turn and everything. Maybe he just needs more practice!" Kitty pointed out.

Zeo nodded at that and quickly thanked her before walking off with a confident smile.

"Looks like I have something to work on afterwards" he thought as he looked for Logan.

He had a few questions for him, concerning his team.

For instance, if he could personally train Sam and Rahne, as well as if he could do so in another area.

If Cannonball was going to learn control, he needed a much larger area.

And he was also kind of worried about what he had heard about Rahne's transformation.

Last he checked, being able to turn into a creature similar to a werewolf had a tendency to cause the brain to become unstable on the first attempt.

It could be wrong in the real world, but, so far, a lot of stupid movies he had thrown aside as pointless... were proving a lot of their theories right.

It was kind of weird really, but not anything to complain about.

Though he did plan on seeing if he could find information on one of the actors.

He had shown up in every one of those movies.

Never a main part, but always there.

Kind of a strange occurrence.

But he didn't have time to wonder about that right now anyways.

It was at that point that he ran into Scott.

"So you don't plan on taking over the X-men huh?" Scott said with his arms crossed.

"Um... no. as you can see, you have full control over the X-men" Zeo said with a sigh.

"And the name "Nex men, AKA New X-men is just a coincidence huh?" Scott asked angrily.

"Look, so I changed their name to something that sounded less like a group of amateurs. What the hell is the problem?" Zeo said, getting annoyed now.

"One, X-men is our name, and two, they are a bunch of amateurs!" Scott yelled, getting angrier and angrier.

This Zeo kid just kept pushing his buttons.

He just wouldn't learn his place.

"They are not amateurs! Unless of course, you're comparing to the Apocalypse squadron, in which case, so is your team. And also, in case you forgot! X-men comes from the fact that Xavier created the team. X. Xavier! You guys are fucking retards! You can't claim a name when we both have the same leader. And last I checked, you're the only one with a problem anyways! So shut up and lead your team already. What the hell does it matter if I have a team myself anyways!" Zeo yelled angrily as he shot past Scott, glaring angrily all the while.

"God damn him! I don't even know what his freaking problem is! If he feels like I'm threatening his position as leader, then why doesn't he fucking prove it already" Zeo thought angrily as he made a turn towards the danger room.

"Same rules as I usually input. Level increase to 20" Zeo muttered to the machine angrily.

"Operating. Setting up high level... optimal performance of organic beings impossible. Continue?" the machine asked.

"Yes" Zeo muttered as he jumped into the room, barely dodging a blast of energy.

"Strange, it never said it was active" he muttered with a sigh as he quickly began dodging.

He never once went on the offensive, and merely stuck to trying to dodge.

He was able to successfully dodge for about ten minutes before a laser hit him, causing him to stop long enough for about 100 droids to shoot at him.

At that point, the battle was over.

"There we go... great stress reliever" he thought as he lay there, covered in sweat.

As tired as he was, he could no longer stay angry, and, so, with a bit of a struggle, he pulled himself up and limped over to the shower room.

After a quick shower, and a really short nap, he headed back to trying to find Logan to ask him about the whole personal training deal.

Due to the fact that it was dinner time, it was relatively easy to find him, however, it wasn't so easy to talk to him, considering everyone else was there.

Instead, Zeo caught Logan's eye and looked out towards the deck.

Logan saw that and looked at Zeo, confused for a second.

What was it that he wanted to talk about? Something about the team maybe? Might explain why he couldn't just say it now.

With a mental sigh, Logan headed onto the deck after Zeo.

"So what's up bub?" Logan asked as he walked out.

"Am I aloud to personally train some of the members on my team?" Zeo asked him.

"Come again?" Logan asked with a confused stare.

"Some members? Like who?" he thought.

And with that, Zeo told the problem.

"hn, makes sense, but I think it's still kind of Xavier's choice more than mine. I ain't got a problem with it though" Logan said with a smirk.

The kid was annoying at times, but he really seemed to take being a leader seriously.

Quite the difference from the whiny little brat that had shown up only a couple months before.

And what a relief too.

He was gonna snap if that kid hadn't calmed down.

"Eh, well thanks anyways Wolfy boy" Zeo said as he ran off, away from Logan, who had turned around and begun running after him.

"Guess I'll have to ask Xavier later. He has that one weird political meeting today, and I don't know when he's getting back" thought Zeo as he dodged away from Logan and headed for his room.

"I might as well get some rest" he thought as he laid down.

In minutes, he was out like a light.

"Talk about a success. We really did hit the jackpot with this kid. We'll have to make sure Sefaros doesn't get this one. If this one can continue as he is, we'll have one of the god level mutants on our side. He'll be on par with Apocalypse!" the person said to his associate.

"Even then, that'll be quite a few years. If we're waiting that long, then keep an eye on Jean. She has the Phoenix, they say. And if it's true, she's one of the god types as well" his partner said.

"If that's the case, watch the girl named Rogue. If her power works as I think it does, then if we can continue her mutation, she could become the strongest of all the mutants. She's already had contact with Apocalypse, if I remember correctly. If she were to connect with the Phoenix, as well as our test subject, and her full potential were to be unlocked, she would have everything." a third member muttered as he entered, getting murmurs of approval from the other two.

The powers that the girl Rogue absorbed, were kept in her subconscious.

**Deep** in her subconscious.

But it was there nonetheless, and if she were to become able to access that at will, she would be beyond anything else in existence.

"This group holds the three mutants with the highest level of potential. It will surely be a successful quest. The three of them would allow us to finish the new design." one of the three muttered.

"Yes, the Second Dawn is approaching. The end of the world can be prolonged, but there is no way to stop this. It is inevitable" one of the three figures muttered as he closed the link to the X-men mansion, and instead, opened one that held the image of the mutant known as Apocalypse.

He was currently unconscious, and floating in a glass tube, filled with water.

Also, parts were missing.

But it was all too obvious who the occupant was.

"Master. Soon, the test subject shall reach his full potential. And when he does, the last substance needed for your restoration will be released. On that date, even death itself shall falter. Only a few more years. It would have been sooner if the last test subject hadn't been stopped. But by stopping him, they only revealed their powers. Our victory is assured" the man said as he looked at the image before the room went completely black.

* * *

A few days had passed since that conversation with Logan, and there was still no sign of Xavier.

A few of the mutants were beginning to wonder about this absence.

Scott being one of them.

"Something must be wrong. We can't get in contact with him at all. No one knows where the meeting is located. We need to do something and now" Scott said to the X-men, who he had gathered for this meeting.

"Perhaps not. There's no real need to jump to conclusions. And sending the X-men out at a time like this isn't the best idea after all" Beast said as he entered the conversation.

"Than what do we do?" Scott asked, trying to calm down.

Lately, he'd been having trouble staying calm.

To be specific, ever since the Apocalypse incident.

He was now beginning to worry that it might be an aftereffect of the battle.

Considering none of the others seemed to be affected however, it obviously wasn't something that came from simply being there.

Whatever it was that had affected him however, also had it's uses.

He hadn't shown anyone yet, but he seemed to have a lot more control over his power than usual, as he had found out during a solo danger room practice session.

One of the droids had knocked his visor off, but he had been able to control his powers almost perfectly.

There was no uncontrolled release of power from it.

For the first time in years, he had been able to look at things with his regular eyes.

He'd tried a few times other than that, with results coming on and off.

Sometimes, he had control, others, he felt like he had less than ever.

But he was sure that with enough time, he could fix that little fact as well.

It was at that point that he saw a pair of large, furry blue fingers snapping in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Scott? You do realize that the secondary plan I told you has no use if you don't hear me right?" Beast asked as Scott shook his head.

"Sorry Doctor McCoy. I was thinking about something else. What was your plan?" Scott asked with a sigh.

"Well, considering we need the main force here with the current circumstances of the Apocalypse squadron. I think it would be beneficial to our cause to send the Nex men in your teams place" Beast said, ignoring Scott's look.

Scott shook his head once more as he tried to clear the anger out of his head.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, they only became a team three days ago. They aren't ready for a full on battle." Scott said.

"But this is not a full on battle. We are merely checking in on the Professor. This is a great opportunity to try this new team out." Beast pointed out.

Scott inwardly scowled at that.

He really didn't like the idea of any team led by an idiot like Zeo going on _any_ type of mission.

But this one had little to no ways it could go wrong.

They were simply checking to make sure nothing had gone wrong with Xavier's meeting.

"... fine. I guess it probably is the best idea" Scott muttered to Beast after a few seconds pause.

"Alright then. I'll go inform Zeo and the New X-men" Beast said as he left.

Zeo was currently sitting in a tree thinking.

So far, the training had been going great, even if he hadn't been able to talk to Xavier about his plan.

But he'd still done the solo training. It was just a bit more limited.

As he had thought, Rahne had lost a bit of control on her first transformation into the full on werewolf form, but she had gained better control over it now.

Not to say she had perfect control but, from what he had heard, neither did Beast.

It seemed like mutations such as those happened to have that as a small side affect.

Then there was Cannonball.

He'd been gaining more control on turning, as well as a few other parts.

So far, in such a short time, a lot of progress had been made.

It was at that point that he saw Beast heading towards where he was.

Seeing this, he jumped down as it was obvious Beast was approaching him about something.

"Hey Beast... something happening?" Zeo asked as Beast stopped.

"Not too much, though I do have the first mission for your group" Beast said with a small smile, already guessing Zeo's reaction.

Knowing Zeo, it would probably be a leap of joy in some ways.

He ended up being quite surprised by Zeo's real reaction.

Zeo's eye's did widen at the news, as he had thought they likely would.

But what Zeo said was the real surprise.

"I don't think they're ready" he said with a sigh.

"Nonsense. This is not a battle oriented mission. It is simply going to check on the professor. There is no need to worry about if they are ready" Beast said with a smile.

"... it's only been a team for three days. I really don't think they're ready... why exactly can't the main group of X-men do this?" Zeo asked.

"They could if worst came to worst. But I think it would be best if they stayed at the mansion for the time being with the Apocalypse squadron ordeal." Beast said, frowning as he did so.

"Apocalypse squadron. Is there a connection to the mutant Apocalypse?" he thought to himself.

"So since my team wouldn't be on the front lines, but this mission is still required, you thought it'd be best to just send my team then?" asked Zeo.

"Yes, that is correct. I would recommend gathering your team now, as you will be leaving in approximately one hour" Beast said.

With that, Zeo headed back inside with a frown.

"Hopefully there aren't any real attacks, I don't think my team is ready for a battle of any kind right now" he thought as he contacted the others by pressing a button on his uniform.

It was one use he really liked about the thing.

It came with a way to contact the others quickly.

He still hated his first attempt at gathering the group for a quick training session.

It had taken him nearly three hours, and, by that time, there was no time to train.

With the costume, it was a _lot_ quicker.

With a sigh, he headed towards the ship, waiting for the others to get over there as well.

After about 45 minutes, the group finally showed up, wondering what the call had been about.

"Well everyone. We've just been given our first mission" Zeo said with a grin, trying to get rid of his own doubts concerning this mission.

There were a couple screams of joy, or really just one, from Jubilee, as well as a couple of other yells of enthusiasm.

The group obviously liked the idea.

"Our mission is simple. We are to check on Professor Xavier's location. We are unable to contact him, and the government doesn't seem to remember a meeting being scheduled then. Everyone thinks something is off. So we're going" Zeo said with a smirk as he pointed to the ship.

"Just one question" Zeo said with a smirk, catching the full attention of the rest of the group.

"How do you fly this thing?" Zeo asked as his smirk faltered and his arm dropped.

There were a couple mutters of confusion before Bobby responded.

"I know!" he said with a grin as everyone turned towards him.

"A long time ago, Logan gave us a virtual training exercise of this thing... remember?" Bobby said, getting a few nods as the group began to remember that.

What they'd all really remembered was the fact that Bobby had gotten into a large amount of trouble for flying off with the real ship on a joy ride.

But it still gave the needed effect.

It meant someone knew how to fly it after all, which was what they were going for anyways.

Zeo sighed at that, glad that someone in the group could do it.

After they got back, he was going to have to ask Logan to show him how to as well though.

He didn't exactly like the idea of Bobby being the only guy flying the thing.

With a mental shake of his head, he caught his attention back and smirked once again.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!" he said as he opened the ship doors. With that everyone quickly hurried on, ready for their first mission.

Their first fight as a team.

It was a new beginning of sorts.

The final goodbye to the old name of the New Mutants.

They were a team now.

They were the Nex Men.

* * *

And there we have it. Another chapter of this story. The date I finished this chapter is 3-24-08. Damn I hate busy schedules. 5516 words. 25 pages... yay


End file.
